HellHigh
by Leah C. Drawn
Summary: Bella and Emmet move to Forks after the death of their mother. When they get to school they meet THE Cullens.Will love blossom between Edward and Bella?What happens when Bella reveals a painful truth to Edward?Read and find out! All human!
1. School

(BPOV)

Western Chicago High-School, or as I like to call it, Hell-High. Ugh, school. I have never wanted to stay at home this bad. I just moved back to Chicago, with my father Charlie and my "brother" Emmet. I say "brother" because we are not really related. When we were living in Virginia, my mother's best friend died, and begged my mother to take care of her 2 year old Emmet; by that time I was only 1 year old. And of course, my sweet, wonderful mother said yes, bringing into my life annoying yet caring, loving and funny Emmet.

My mother Luisa just died and after 16 years of living in Virginia, I got back. 17 long years; 1 and a half year of fights between my parents, and 16 of peace and quiet (not counting Emmet's annoying presence).

I was running down my home stairs, late for my first day of school, and naturally being me; I tripped and fell to the ground. Best part of my clumsiness… Emmet was always there to watch me fall and laugh. I got up quickly trying to hide my blushed face from Emmet, and grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen. We were running soo late, and Charlie was already gone for work. 8:00 am, great. School started at 8:30am, and we took 15 minutes to drive there. I was given as a welcome present a black truck, only been used for 8 months. Emmet was given a big jeep which he absolutely adored.

I was headed to my truck but heard Emmet whine to please take his jeep for the first day of school. He gave me a puppy face, knowing it was my weakness. I agreed soon enough, we were running very late. The school ride was painfully slow; having to talk to Emmet for 15 minutes straight without wanting to hurt him is simply not possible. I did not even want to go to Hell-High, life was soo unfair.

Once we got to school I felt eyes on our back, like trying to dig a hole through it unsuccessfully. My first classes were not so bad. At Spanish I met two really nice girls, called Angela Webber and Alice Cullen. Angela seemed shy but yet energetic. Alice was only shy to me for the first second, then she started literally bouncing off her seat.

At lunch time I still heard whispers and looks. Yet, I could not care less.I saw to my left somebody waving at me to come, and bouncing up and down.

"Bella, over here!" Alice screamed. Happily, I would do what I was asked, yet I first had to find Emmet to bring him along, ugh.

(EPOV)

"Edward!" Alice, my twin sister sang. God, what could she possibly want now?

"What, Alice?" I answered with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"You won't believe it! Today I met this really cool and beautiful girl called Bella, and I think you might like her" Alice said. Alice was always trying to be my match-maker, even though I never wanted any of the girls she set me up with.

"Alice I'm not in the…" I left my sentence hanging for a girl with the face of an angel entered the room.

She had brown doe eyes, a heart-shaped face, full lips, and wavy long hair to her waist. I'm sure I was staring at her like an idiot, since Alice smiled with evilness before whispering to my ear: "_What were you saying Eddi?_" She laughed and pulled back, twisted her spiky hair and mocked me again.

"Ed, I think you are drooling a little too much, mom would not like cleaning your soaked shirt with saliva" and with that, she took a step further from me and waved at the girl. What the hell was she doing?

"Bella, over here!" she screamed. The girl nodded, took the hand of a guy and walked foreward, looking as graceful as an angel.

"Hey Alice, this is Emmet" Bella smiled at her. I could not help feeling jealous of this Emmet guy holding an arm around her.

"Hey Bella, hey Emmet! Here, I want you to meet my brother Edward" she introduced us.

"H-H-Hi Bella" I greeted, extending my hand for a hand-shake first with Emmet, then with Bella.

"Hey Edward" she blushed and took my hand. I did not even notice the contact of our skin, I could only stare at her beautiful blush, a deep red that filled her angelical face.

Bella, my name sounded so boring into hers. Yet, I could not help but cling to the amazing way my name sounded through her mouth. _Stop it, Edward… say something_.

"So… do you like it here so far?" I managed to ask. _Mission accomplished, I made her blush. _She surprised me by laughing, which only sent music to my ears.

"Well, I can't say I love it, but I am starting to like it" said Bella. I had not realized so much time had passed, but appearently a lot, since the bell rang calling us to the next class.

"What class do you have next, Bella?" I asked with maybe too much curiosity, ignoring my best _Emmet._

"Biology"… YES!!! My day just kept getting better and better.

(BPOV)

Edward took me to my next lesson, biology. I am soo going to kill Emmet when we get home for shooting daggers at Edward at the cafeteria the whole hurt so much to even look at Edward, he was so beautiful handsome, gorgeous, astonishing, funny, gallant... and believe me, the list goes on. When Alice introduced us, my heart almost leapt out of my chest. It was love at first sight,(I gess only for me) but I have no doubt about it. When we got to the classroom, I was ready to say bye to Edward, when all of a sudden he got in the class. Ah, I see, this is also his class.

He took a desk at the back, and patted the chair next to him for _me._ I _really_ did not know what to do, so I just sat down in the chair. We babbled about unimportant stuff, he was asking me so many questions it looked like we were playing 20 questions.

"So... you've got a boyfriend?" he asked casually.

"Nope, you?" I asked desperately trying to sound just as casual.

"No, not_ yet_. But how come you have no boyfriend? Then who was the Emmet guy?"

"He is sort of like my brother." when i said this I felt him relax, then tense again.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?"

"He's adopted. His mother died and she left him to my family when I still lived in Virginia. Why?"

"J-just wondering" he stuttered. I did not feel like pushing it, so I said fine and let go. We kept in silence till told us we could talk to the partner beside us for 5 minutes.

"So Bella... i was thinking..." he began.

"Yes?" I asked concerned, he did look kinda pale.

"If you would like to go to the movies... with me?" he asked. OMG, was he asking me on a date? I figured, why not? I already like him...

"Yes, I would love to go out with you" I said giving him a wide smile.

"Great, should I pick you up around 5?" he asked, then flashed me my favorite crooked smile.

"Yeah, anytime is cool with me."

"Fantastic" he sighed in relief.

The rest of the day I just kept singing in my head: _I'm going on a date with Edward, I'm going on a date with Eeedwaaaard!!! _Could life get any better? Well, I do not think so.

* * *

**Review!!**

**So... did ya like it? love it? hate it? never want me to write again? Please! Tell me what u think! If I get at least 10 reviews, I will do a second chapter( FYI, yes, they have to be positive.... only 2 know if u like it.) If u did like it, then please review and tell me of ideas if u have any!! i accept everything ( ecxept unnatural stuff, this is ALL HUMAN)**

**:)**

**love y'all!!**

**Leah Drawn.**


	2. Do you hate me, Lord?

(EPOV)

School went by quickly,leadingto my very last lesson, _Algebra_. Not only did I have Algebra, Bella said she had a lot to do today, and that our date would go better on Friday. It was for half a second I actually thought Bella was gonna stand me up, but then she assured me that on Friday was alright. man, I almost punched myself in that half a second. Bella's brother, Emmet, was very eerie. The goy looks like a _huge_ bear with muscles and claws, eerie, I say, once again.

Mr. Hampton was babbling some nonsense of the value of x, when there was a knock on the door. The person did not even wait to be called in, when she came in. She had blond hair to the waist, and sky-blue eyes. She had curves in the right places, but looked kind of bitchy. With a hand on her hips, she scanned the room, as if she was waiting to be called by somone. I glanced at the guys beside me, only to find them drooling over her.

I started feeling watched and... guess what? I was being watched by the new girl. She raised an eyebrow at me, like she was waiting for me to drool over her as the rest of the class. But, come on, how can I drool over that, when I've met Bella? Bella's beauty was innocent and pure, whereas her's was slotty and fake.

"Oh, hello Ms. Morrison. It is good to see you have arrived to class. A warning, Ms. Morrison... just because you are new in this chool does not mean you can com in late. Now, please take a seat next to..." please don't say Cullen, please don't say Cullen, pleasepleaseplease..." Ah, Mr. Cullen over there" he said and pointed to my seat.

" Yes, Mr. Hampton," purred the girl in what was thought to be sexy.

_ God, do you hate me? Did I ever do anything to deserve this punishment? I mean, I know i have not gone to church or prayed once in the last 7 years, but, come on... It's not that bad. now is it?_ I prayed quickly to Him, _You are supposed to be my friend!! _I sent again, but now madder. She quickly came over to my desk, swinging her hips from side to side in an exagerated way.

" Hi, I'm Amanda Morrison, and you are?" she said in a nasal voice.

" Hey... Im Edward Cullen," I replayed with an uncomfortable smile.

" Well, it is _very_ nice to meet you Edward," she purred wiggling her eyebrows at me in what she thought it was sexy._ Well, Amanda, you look like you actually got recomended Michael Jackson's surgery in the face, and I am guessing that you also did a nose surgery, and that it affected you voice_, I wanted to tell Amanda in her face, but noooo... it's to impolite my mother would say. God, i want to strangle Amanda right now.

" So, Edward, like, do you want to go like to th movies with me like today?" 1,2,3 times she said 'like'!! Does she even have a brain?!?

" Nah, but thanks," I said to her unintrested.

" What about, like, tomorrow?" Gosh, can't you take a hint?! .!!!

"Um, no, thanks, I'm good" I told her as honestly as possible.

" Like, who do you think you are? Any guy would want to like, date me"..... Ok, she lost it! Me... dating her... NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!!

" Well, I am Edward Cullen and sorry, but not every single guy wants to date you. _Please_, take the hint that I don't want to date you now or any time in the near future," I spoke with a cold voice She looked very pissed, and just in cue when she was about to say something, the bell rang. _Saved by the bell_... If only it was Friday right now I could not be any happier.


	3. Annoying things like Alice

(EPOV)

Just wait for it, wait for it, wait for it and-

"Edward!!!!" my sister Alice sang. I knew somehow this was going to happen. It was only a matter of time until she started the whole Bella conversation again. She ran up to me, and gave me an evil look… oh oh, she was up to something, and that something was _bad_.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked in a sweet voice. I knew it annoyed her when I pretended to be warm and sweet, when really I was just trying to make her mad; especially because she always bought I was happy.

"Oh Eddi!" damn, I thought we left the nicknames behind for once… "I know that you liked Bella, and a lot. You could not stop shooting daggers at Emmet at lunch! What? Eddi-boy is jealous that she has a boyfriend?" alright, that did it.

"Dear Ali, could you please stop making assumptions? Emmet is not her boyfriend, he is her _brother_, pixy" I snapped at her. Alice started turning a deep shade of red. _Not good… _Note_: Never get Alice mad if you want to live a tomorrow. _Alice just hated when you called her pixy or Ali, as a matter of fact, any nickname bother's her. When I knew she was about to rip my head off, I made a quick exit through the school doors.

I was heading to my Volvo as quick as my feet would let me, seeing the floor was very slippery and I could easily fall. I kept laughing randomly, remembering the expression of Amanda's face when I told her not every guy wanted to date her. She looked confused at first, then she looked pissed, and then she looked hurt. Really, who could get tired of seeing Amanda confused like a kid would look if he was licking his candy and suddenly someone came and told them 'that's not yours', seriously, it is worth some good money to see that face. I almost made it past the school's parking lot when I was being called at. Cue word: almost. Dang it!

"Eddi! Wait up for me!" yelled one of my most hated nasal voice. Lauren Mallory. And apparently Amanda Morrison as her new pet. I stopped dead on my tracks knowing that I would have to face them sooner or later. I choose later, thank you. They both came to me swinging their hips from left to right… YOU. .?!?! Lauren twisted a little her brown (and dyed) hair before releasing it and started talking much to my dismay.

"Eddi! Long time no see!"… Maybe because I've been avoiding you?? "So I was thinking if, like, you wanted to hang out with me this week?" she asked me with a hint of hope in her nasal voice. Without thinking it twice, I knew my answer. Same as always… NO.

"Um, I actually can't, Lauren" I left the sentence hanging for I could not tell her I was sorry, because I wasn't; and I could not tell her that some other time, because it would never happen.

"Oh, alright, I guess some other time," she said, and every time she said a word her face fell several inches. I shrugged it off, and with a quick bye I made my way to my silver Volvo. Seeing Lauren disappointed just made my day.

I drove home, listening to Debussy's Clare de Lune. I distracted myself with some music, knowing it was listening to music, or thinking about Bella. For more that I wanted to think about Bella, it was not healthy for me or a good idea since I was driving, which would probably lead to a crash. I arrived home, scared, partly, because I could see Alice's yellow Porsche in the driveway. I knew that I would have to pay for what I said to her at school, and it was worth it, don't get me wrong. It's just that I loved my life very much and other *cough*Bella*cough* things; including my silver Volvo, my baby. Why do I say this? Well, the last time I pissed Alice off, I found a scratch in my beautiful car, with a post-it beside it reading: JAJAJA!! Get me mad again, Cullen, and we'll see how things go Mr.

Taking my time to get out of the car, I headed to my house's living room. I only had time to take a step in the living room, when I was assaulted by a little pixy. Alice looked so mad, I swear I could see smoke coming out of her ears.

"Alice! Forgive me; I was out of my mind back there!! Is there anything that would leave me –or my silver Volvo- unharmed?" I begged Alice. She knew my weakness was my Volvo, and she used it against me all the time.

"Well, take me shopping and NO complaining!" she demanded. I knew this would be her price and that if I did not agree I would regret it.

"Fine" I grumbled. I loved my sister, but she is very annoying when it comes to shopping. I stomped all the way up to my room, shutting the door behind me. I flopped in the bed, gazing at the ceiling, before taking my I-pod listening to Lips of an Angel by Hinder, and drifting off to sleep.

(BPOV)

I absolutley hated myself for having to put off my date with Edward for later. I had no intentions on putting it off, but then I remembered that I had to do some laundry and finish unpacking. When I arrived home from school, Charlie was not home yet, so I started making dinner for him. I settled in a frozen lasagna and some juice, keeping it simple.

Today I learnt something new in Spanish class. I learnt how to say 'I love you'; which is Te amo. And I also learnt how to say 'I hate you with everything I have'; which is Te odio con todo lo que tengo. I will tell Emmet that someday if he starts telling me what I do wrong when I'm cooking again like today. Maybe even Lauren, which I don't know how it is possible to hate someone so much only knowing them for a day... I just did.

Once I had finished cleaning Dad's and Emmet's mess after dinner, I headed to my room to sleep. I plopped down in my bed and fell asleep listening to Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl by Panic at the Disco, my new favorite song.


	4. Who said anything about love?

(BPOV)

The next day, I went to park next to a silver Volvo. Damn it, it looked amazing compared to my truck. Stupid shiny Volvo owner. Emmet, of course, could not keep his thoughts to himself, and kept criticizing my old truck… damn you Emmet. One of these days I am going to get back at Emmet, for everything he has done to me. When I was little I had a huge crush on Leonardo Di Caprio, so every time Emmet wanted to bug me, he would say "Hey! There's Leonardo DiCaprio!" then, of course me being a kid, I would believe him every time, and when I turned around he would mock me and I would start crying like crazy.

Once in the school building, Emmet suddenly froze. I got really scared, since Emmet is never quiet, not even in his sleep *cough* he snores*chough*very loudly*cough. I started laughing as much as I could, and then Emmet decided to come out of his trance and shot at me a death glare.

"What's wrong, Emmy-bear?" I asked sweetly, knowing he hated the nickname Emmy, not bear.

"That, my sister, is what happens." Wow, he ignored the nickname. I lifted my gaze to find a beautiful Blondie. She was very beautiful, with straight blond hair with curls at the end, curves in the right places, and strikingly blue eyes. Just watching her lowered my ego some, what…50 points at the least? She was so beautiful, that I could not keep myself from admitting it out loud, knowing it would cost me.

"Wow" was what I managed to say. For once, Emmet just kept himself from making a joke. Woman, you are going to be my salvation.

"I know." Was all Emmet managed to say in return. But then, all too soon, a blond, gorgeous guy came to stand next to the girl. Poor Emmet… wait, I don't feel pity for him now do I? Not possible. All my tough work in being mean to him just went down the loo.

I was just about to say something to Emmet when the bell rang. _Damn it, my revenge will have to wait._ Oh well, it is worth the wait.

I went to my first lesson, Spanish. I like Spanish, though I cannot understand much. There was a new sitting arrangement, and my new partner was not there yet. The bell rang, and in came the teacher, along with the girl who lowered my ego 50 points. The girl sat next to me, and gave me a warm smile.

"A ver, se me calman todos, por favor. Quiero que le den una bienvenida a la nueva estudiante. ¿Se podría presentar, Ms. Hale? En español, si no es mucha molestia." Alright, that much I understood. It was something like: please calm down everybody. Please welcome a new student. Could you please present yourself, ? In Spanish, please, if it is not so much of a problem. Yey, I am so glad my Spanish has improved!! She reluctantly stood up, and introduced herself.

"Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale. Soy nueva en esta escuela, y mi hermano Jasper Hale también." Ah, so the kid next to her is her brother. She sat down next to me again, and began fiddling with her fingers.

"Hey, Rosalie. My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella", I said warmly to her.

"Hi, Bella, it is nice to meet you." Was her answer. She seems shy; who would have guessed this girl was shy?

"So Rosalie, would you like to sit with me and my brother Emmet today? Maybe Alice Cullen will join us too." I offered her.

"Really? It would not be too much of a problem, would it? I would not want you to fell, obligated to do it…" she trailed off, maybe thinking the worst case scenario.

"Of course not, Rose, it would be our pleasure." I smiled at her. I thought her being so, I don't know, gorgeous she would be a spoiled little brat, but, surprisingly, she wasn't. I think I will like her just fine…

"Thanks, Bella. I already feel attached to you, I am sure we will be great friends" she told me. Aww, yep, I definitely like her. "Well, would it be too much trouble if my brother Jasper sat with us today? I mean, I don't want him to sit alone today", aw, she cared for her brother… I wish I had that with Emmet.

"Sure, no problem", maybe today was going to be a good day after all; I thought it would not, but, I am never right. I hate it that whenever I think something will end one way, it turns out the opposite.

I had forgotten all about Alice that she even existed, and when I turned to look at her she was smiling like crazy. I mouthed her 'would it be alright if Rosalie and Jasper sat with us today?' and she mouthed me back a 'sure, no problem'. I felt relief in that instant that I had not committed a huge mistake.

In what seemed too quick for me, it was already lunch time. I got in the cafeteria with Rose and Jasper by my side, looking surprisingly nervous.

"Are you two alright?" I asked them honestly worried. They looked pale, you could almost see everything below their skin, yuck.

"Yeah, it's just that we are not used to… interacting with other kids at school." Said Rose, they were seriously pale by now. We were making line in the Soda of the cafeteria, buying some junk food.

"Oh" was the only thing I could bring myself to say.

When we were done buying the food, we looked for a table. I scanned the room and found Emmet sitting alone with a thoughtful expression on his face. Wow, no that is new; Emmet rarely showed any signs of being a thinking human being. I beckoned Rose and Jasper with my finger, showing them the way over to my brother. When we were about 5 feet away from my brother, Rose's eyes darted to Emmet. She caught me looking at her and blushed a deep shade of red.

"W-who is that?" asked Rose. You could almost see the worry radiating in huge waves from her.

"That is my brother Emmet" was all I said since we were already there.

"Hey Emmet" I greeted him.

"Hey Bell-"started Emmet. I had to hold my laughter, since I knew he shut up only because he noticed Rosalie.

"Emmet, this is Rosalie Hale and her brother Jasper" I introduced them. Emmet could only nod his head as could Rosalie, and Jasper said a quick hey.

"Bella!!!!" I heard someone call me. I turned to see Alice walk over to me and Edward by her side. Again, I had to restart my heart when I saw Adonis himself walk over to me. I heard a gasp, and turned to see Jasper frozen with his mouth wide open. I checked, and found Alice with the same expression, eyes locked with Jasper.

"Hey Alice, Edward" I said reminding myself to breathe, since, lucky me, Edward was smiling my favorite crooked smile. Stop that damn it!

"Hey Bella" they both said in unison, once Alice had snapped out of her daze.

"Hey guys, this is Rosalie Hale" I pointed at Rose, "And this is Jasper Hale" I pointed at Jasper. When I said Jasper I could almost feel jealousy radiating from Edward. What in the world…?

"Hi" grumbled Edward. I placed a hand on Edward's arm to calm him, and surprisingly he did. Man I'm good at this calming situation…

"Hello!!" said Alice bouncing up and down. Where in the world she had all that energy I would never know.

Jasper looked at Alice dumbfounded, Rosalie looked at Emmet all lovey-dovey, and I looked at Edward dazzled by his very presence. _Stop it Bella!_ I scolded myself. God, I want Edward so bad, and I love him so much-wait, what!?! Love? Whoever said anything about love? I only met him yesterday; I can't possibly be in love with him, can I? Can I?

To my very luck, the bell rang. How luck, you ask? Well, it is saving me from an internal conflict of weather I love Edward or not. I can only think of how hard it is to be inside my head, it is so tiring.

I got to Biology just before Mr. Banner did, which I am thankful for. I saw that Edward was already sat at our desk, with a smug smile on his face. What in the world cold make him so happy? Just as the thought came, it went away. I sat down, not risking to look his way, for I knew I would get lost in his eyes. Damn Edward and his stupid dazzling smile.

"Hey Bella" said Edward breaking the silence.

"Hello Edward" I said with the best smile I could bring myself to put in my face.

The class passed in a blur. Maybe it had to do with the fact that I had to keep myself concentrated on the class since Edward was looking my way the whole time? The reason I'll never know (note sarcasm). I was soon in my last lesson, gym. The class itself I don't hate; what I hate is the fact that I tend to fall on my face as a result of not being able to walk in a flat surface (thank Charlie for that, will you?) I hit Mike Newton in the face around 5 times (score!!!) and fell 2 times (score 2, for so little times!!!)

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. And it did not help too much that Emmet kept bugging me with Rosalie stuff, like, does she like me, has she noticed me, or, does she have a boyfriend? Ugh, I barely know her for a day, and he thinks we are like sisters already. How the hell am I supposed to know all that? It's not like I can read her mind…

When I got home, Charlie was not home, and truth be told, I did not care. That way I did not have to make dinner for Charlie which is a huge time saver. I just left him some leftovers from yesterday's dinner… which earned me a pout from Emmet; he likes different food every day.

I decided to make homework for about half an hour, then get showered and go to sleep. The shower was peaceful; no Emmet to bug me, no homework to worry me, and no Edward to trouble my head. Once I finished showering, I made my way to the bed, which at that moment looked_ very_ comfortable. I was just about to fall asleep comfortably, when a brand new thought hit me; I _was _falling in love for Edward Cullen, and I was falling hard.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the 4th chapter!! One thing, it is very possible that I will not be able to update soon; but, I will try, and very hard, to have a fifth chapter before New Years eve.**

**Merry Christmas!**

**Leah Drawn.**


	5. Unwanted People

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of an alarm. I don't understand how I can't get used to the damn alarm after all this years of hearing it beep mercilessly beside my ear. Much to my good luck (note sarcasm) my last thoughts from last night hit me in the back of my head like there was no tomorrow. I am falling for_ Edward_ freaking _Cullen._ That is just great, I am starting a new school and I am already falling for someone; and, not only that, he might not even like me… I bet Edward only sees me as a friend. _Way to go Bella _I scolded myself.

After my morning routine that consisted of smashing my alarm, making a note of buying a new one, picking out my clothes, brushing my teeth, taking a shower, tripping in the stairs with Emmett laughing his ass off, and eating breakfast; I got in Emmett's Jeep. When I got in the car, I noticed that something was not right; it only took me a second to figure out what it was; Emmett was not speaking! _That is a first._

"Emmy, what is wrong? Why are you not speaking?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing, can't I just be quiet without it being a bad thing?" I gave him a 'be serious, you have to be kidding me' look and he gave up.

"Fine! I am just very nervous of seeing Rosalie today; I am pretty sure once I start talking she will see what an idiot I am and find someone smarter than me" Aww, Emmett was nervous!

"Emmett, you are not an idiot; you just pretend to be. For crap's sake you are a straight A student! I am sure she is already head over heels for you, you are Emmett after all…" and I was not lying. Emmett seemed to be an idiot but he wasn't. Plus, back in Virginia he was the most popular kid, for looks, smarts, and being a good and funny guy.

"Thanks Belly" _way to ruin the moment Emmet…_

"You're welcome Emmy-bear." I replied. He looked like he was about to argue but decided against it.

In less than 10 minutes we were at school (with Emmett's crazy driving that is) and parked beside a big and blue Van. If my car wasn't so… ancient I would probably be mocking the damn Van, seriously, who buys a Van for school? **(A/N no offence**) When I got off the Jeep I went to find all my friends *cough*Edward*cough in the parking lot. I saw a hint of bronze in front of the silver Volvo. I started going near, and saw a girl seated in the front of the Volvo. As I grew nearer I could hear more of the conversation.

"Get off the car for the last time Amanda. I don't like people seating on it" said an annoyed Edward.

"Oh Eddie, I know you like want me, but you are like too shy to admit it." Said a high-pitched voice which I assumed belonged to the Amanda girl.

"One, STOP calling me Eddie for the billionth time. Two, I told you already I DON'T want you." said Edward angrier. At that moment I felt a pang of jealousy and decided to help Edward get rid of Amanda…. for my sake.

"Hey Edward!" I said to Edward and put an arm around his waist. I felt Edward tense then relax at my touch. "Play along with me and you'll get rid of her" I whispered in his ear; he just nodded.

"Why are you seating in my boyfriend's car?" I asked pissed, and I did not even have to pretend.

"Huh? Boyfriend? No, my Eddie has no girlfriend, he can't! He is like supposed to become my boyfriend." Now I had it, nobody but me calls Edward _his_.

"Get off my boyfriend's car if you don't want me to brake your fake nails." I warned her with a stern voice and a death glare. I guess I did a good job, since she nodded and sprinted to the other side of the parking lot. I noticed I still had my arm around Edward's waist and took it off; instantaneously feeling like something was missing.

"T-thanks for s-saving me there Bella; Amanda gets easily on my nerves." Replied Edward stuttering; aww, he looks so cute when he stutters. Buy, why is he stuttering?

"No problem_" I wanted to_ I wanted to add, but then again, Edward might think I'm a psycho… there was an uncomfortable silence, and I really did not want to be the one to break it, but if I didn't, who would?

"So… why was Amanda seating on your car?" I asked like it was no big deal, but really, my insides were shouting 'WHY?!WHY?!WHY THE HELL?!'

"Well, she has this crazy idea that I like her, when I actually have to restrain myself from vomiting when I see her." Bella 1, Amanda -100!! Again I say: -100!! Did ya see the minus?

"Oh, well, I am guessing you had a great time with her right now then…" I teased him innocently.

"Right, because I am so eager to her kissing me again." That she what?! I WILL _MURDER_ HER!!

"She kissed you?" I asked trying to hide my anger.

"Yeah, it was the grossest thing in my life. She kept trying to stick her tongue in my throat. It took all my self-control not to push her off and yell something along the lines of: 'Crazy bitch!'" he smirked at me. God, could he get any cuter? Snap out of it Bella! Shoot, the bell rung and I was going to be late for class.

"See ya at World History, Edward!" I called over my shoulder trying to get to my Calculus class on time. He waved at me and flashed me a crooked smile, which just _had_ to take away my breath, did it not?!?

EPOV

Something weird was with Bella this morning. When we were in the parking lot and I told her that Amanda kissed me, she looked mad at first but quickly controlled it. I mean, why would she be mad? No… she couldn't be jealous, could she? But did she not look mad when she caught sight of Amanda on my car… *sigh*. Snap out of it, Cullen! _She_ might not even like _you_ the same way… _might_! Said a little voice in my head. And so two voices in my head fought during my art class, when they both decided that I know nothing, that I am an idiot (why?, you'll have to ask them) and that there is a 50-50 chance she remotely likes me… as a _friend_. Ugh, Note to self: I need to work on self-esteem issues.

BPOV

As I my first period ended, I went to get ready for my next lesson. I pulled out my Algebra books of my locker, and shut it. I was about to get to the class, when I bumped into something hard. The person dropped all of its books in the floor. I started mumbling some incoherent apologies to the person, but, when I looked up, I felt my whole body freeze. This can't be happening, no, no, no, no, NO! He can't be here, he just can't! My body went numb, I couldn't feel a thing, all I could think was that the person I hate the most in the entire world, was standing in front of my eyes.

"Shawn" I breathed out and an evil smile crossed his face.

* * *

**Hey! I am soooo sorry for not updating when i promised, i was kind of buisy lately with school and everything. Anyhow, any idea who might be? *wink***

**So pretty please leave me a review on this chapter, and ideas if you want for the next chapter. Thanks!!!! ;)**

**Leah C. Drawn **


	6. Inconvinients

BPOV

"Shawn" I breathed out and a smile crossed his face.

"Bella, long time no see," said Shawn. No, this could not be happening to me, he could not be here, with me!! He was supposed to be in Virginia, not here, in Chicago! I could not, possibly, see him. I ran out of there, as if it depended on my life (which it did) and ran to Emmett's Spanish class.

I knocked on the door, and the teacher gave me an annoyed look.

"Ms. Swan, can I help you?" she asked me clearly annoyed.

"Uh, yes, please. I need to talk to Emmett, it's an, uh, family emergency," I half lied; it was, after all, an emergency to me.

The teacher huffed angrily but let Emmett come with me.

"Bells, what is wrong?" he asked me concerned. I just kept pulling him with me to the parking lot and behind the school. I stopped abruptly, looked at Emmett directly in the eye, and fell to the ground crying. Emmett kneeled in front of me and gathered me in his arms, letting me stain with salty water his shirt. I cried for what seemed like hours, and then I started sobbing but no tears would leak. I decided I had had enough of this crying nonsense, wiped my tears, and looked at him straight in the eye.

"He's back," I mused. Emmett still seemed confused, not knowing who I was talking about.

"Who, Bells, who is back?" he asked me in a worried tone. One lonely tear escaped my eye, as I said:

"Shawn Thomson," I whispered afraid. Emmett's expression changed instantaneously from one of confusion, to one of shock, hate, anger, and protectiveness. That was the second time in my life I had seen Emmett so… so dark, in a way. Normally, even when he was mad, there it would still be a hint of carelessness, happiness, or even humor. Now, there was not one trace of either one. And I had to say, it scared me to see my teddy-bear like this.

"That fucking bastard… that son of a bitch!" Emmett bellowed. His fists clenched and I thought I saw his vain in the forehead pop out.

"Emmett, I…. I-I am s-scared," I admitted. That was the first time in my existence I had admitted to anyone being scared, not even when _that_ happened to me in Virginia.

"Don't worry baby, I won't let that bastard touch you ever again," he said in a serious voice. He hugged me in his bone-crushing hug, and then, I felt safe. Because I knew that no matter what happened, I would always have Emmett, my big teddy-bear, to watch over me. Even when my mom was still alive, I loved Emmett best. He has been, always, my favorite person in the whole world. He was always there for me, in the good and bad times; he would never let anyone hurt me. He would make me laugh, smile, angry, mad, playful, sad; all sorts of emotions, good or bad, and I loved him for it. He knew me like no other, and I would never be able to show Emmett my thankfulness enough. My one regret: I always acted like I didn't care about him. Well, that was about to change.

"Emmy, you know I love you right? And that y-you are the best brother a girl could have? And that if I could wish for one thing, it would be to be blood-related to you? You are my b-big teddy-bear, and my favorite person. You know so, r-right?" I asked him. He looked like he was about to cry. I was never a touchy-feely kind of girl, so you will understand his shock when after 16 years of knowing each other, I tell him for the first time I love him (in a brotherly-sister kind of way) and he is my favorite person.

"Belly, I love you too. I would also wish to be your biological brother, though I like to think of myself as so. You are, too, my favorite person in this world," he told me with a bright smile. I hugged him, hard, not only because that was the first time I had heard him say something so serious and nice, but because I was glad he was my brother.

"Come on, Bells, the bell rang, you have World history now, and I have Biology, we don't want to be late," he said to me, and gave me a smile which did not quite reach his eyes. I nodded, and made my way to World History.

EmPOV

I was so worried about Bella. She practically had an emotional break-down back there. I had never seen her so vulnerable, not even when _that_ happened. For crap's sake she told me she loved me! I had never heard Bella say that to me, normally the best I could know of her feelings toward me were death glares. And that she actually wished I was her real brother… I was touched. She hated spending time with me, talking to me, anything to do with me constantly. And even though I would never admit it to her, it hurt.

"Dude, what's wrong? Why did you skip Spanish class?" asked me Jasper, breaking me out of my reverie. He was a senior like me, and we had practically all of our classes together. Rose (cue to sigh) was the same age as Jasper. It was just that Jasper skipped 3rd grade so now Rose is a junior and Jasper a senior.

"Oh, just a small… inconvenient. Family emergency, it had to be dealt with then," I said my voice seething with hate. That inconvenient was called Shawn Thomson.

"Dude, you ok?" he asked me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, just thinking of my new X-BOX 360. Dude, want to come today to my house and play some Halo?" I asked him trying to forget about that bastard. _Please bring Rosalie too…_

"Sure, I'll bring Rose, knowing she'll beg to be with Bella," he told me with a smirk. Oh, that smirk was not good…

BPOV

When I got to World History, I saw Edward seating by himself on the table. I walked quickly, tripping of course, but got there.

"Hey, Edward," I greeted him.

"Hey Bella," he flashed me my favorite crooked smile. I am guessing he saw my blood-shot eyes, but decided not to say anything right now. _Good choice…_

World History went by quickly, and before I knew it we were walking to lunch. Edward and I headed to the line of the cafeteria to buy some lunch. We scanned the room, and found Alice and Jasper talking animatedly, and Emmett and Rosalie talking; I felt bad when I looked at Emmett because he still looked worried.

"Hey guys," I greeted them. They all responded with big smiles, though the smile I wanted to be the biggest, Emmett's, did not reach his eyes.

"Okay, so, what was the big Swan emergency?" asked Jasper boldly. I blushed; I really did not know what to do. Tell them the truth, or keep them safe by letting them keep ignorant.

"Uh… I don't think it is… safe for you to know," I said and Emmett nodded.

"What do you mean?" asked me Alice with a confused face. I motioned for them to come closer with my finger.

"It means I can't take the risk of you knowing and getting hurt," I told them sadly but harshly. I didn't know what I would do if something happened to them because of me. I had only known them for 4 days, yet I loved them all like family (Edward even more… shut up, sub-conscious!).

"I don't get it," said Rosalie.

"Rose, it means, if you know what it is going on, the chances are high that you'll get hurt. And Bella and I don't want to risk your lives," Emmett told Rose sweetly.

"Bella, you need to tell us, so that we can help you," said Edward for the first time. Everybody else nodded eagerly. I looked at Emmett asking him silently if we should tell them. Emmett shook his head.

"Look, I am so sorry, but we can't tell you yet. Please, trust us when we say it is for the best. When everything is dealt with, we will tell you all," I told them sadly. They nodded defeated and kept going on with the conversation.

The rest of the afternoon passed by uneventful, and it was time to go home. I was walking behind the school to get faster to the parking lot, when suddenly I was pushed against the wall. My breath caught in my throat, and I felt I could not breathe. Standing in front of me, was Shawn.

"Hey baby, missed me?" he asked me. I was seething with anger and kept trying to get free, but he wouldn't budge.

"Bad girl, I only wanted a few words with you. Look, you bitch, you are _mine_, count on it. And I will do everything, to get you again. And you know I mean _everything_," he whispered the last part in my ear. Then, with no warning, he kissed me. I hated how he tasted, looked, everything about him. I squirmed trying to get away, but again, he wouldn't budge. I heard a gasp, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Edward. He looked crushed, and I wanted to comfort him, but Shawn would not let me go.

"How could you, Bella? And to think I liked you," he said in a hurt voice. He looked at me again, and ran away from there, and from my life. He liked me? Finally Shawn let go of me, and with a smirk, he walked away.

I was left there, crying, and with the pouring rain.

EPOV

I could not believe Bella would do something to me like that. I did not like her, I loved her! And even though we had a date tomorrow, she still goes and makes out with the new dude! My heart was broken, my clothes were soaking, and I could not fight the tears streaming down my cheeks.

I arrived home, not daring to look my mother or Alice in the eyes, and ran to my music room. I sat in the bench, and started playing anything that came to mind, from Mozart to Beethoven. I felt a new tear fall down my cheek, and I stared into space, my mind only able to process one thought: _'How could Bella do this to me?'_

"Edward?" asked Alice peering from the door.

"Yeah?" I asked in a small voice.

"What happened?" she asked me sadly.

"Everything, everything happened." I said.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked.

I told her what I saw, of how I caught Bella making out with the new dude, even though I liked her, no, loved her.

"That bitch!" Alice fumed. In other circumstances I would have choked Alice to death for calling Bella that, but in that moment I was too sad to react. Alice noticed her reaction did not help, so she left me alone to pity myself alone.

APOV

I was going to _kill_ Bella! How could she do this to my brother?! He loved her, damn it! I was going to have a quick chat with Bella. I went to the porch of the house, looked at the landscape before me, got in my car, and sped away to the Swan residence.

* * *

**Hey! So... what did you think? Ohhh, what do you think of our dear mad Alice? Rememeber: Never get Alice angry if you want to live a tomorrow... Please review; good or bad, it's all for the best! :)**

**Alice: I'm going to KILL Bella... mwahahaha.**

**Me: No, honey, you will not. This is my story, not yours.**

**Alice: Oh... dammit. *sniff***

**Leah.**


	7. Hugs and Lonely tears

BPOV

"Bella?!" I Heard Emmett call me from far away frantically. I lifted my head and opened my eyes, and next thing I knew I was enveloped in one of Emmett's hugs.

"What are you doing here Bella?! Come on, let's get you in the car, or else you are going to get a cold," he told me. I nodded, and before I knew what was happening, he was carrying me bridal style to the car.

When he settled me in the passenger seat, and buckled me like a little baby, he got in the Jeep, and turned on the heater. He turned to look at me while starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

"Bells, what happened? Why were you crying, under the rain, and alone?" he asked me worried. I sniffled a little bit before answering.

"I-I was walking o-out of the school when S-Shawn caught up with me. H-He told m-me he would do a-anything to get me back," I cried. Emmett had this murderous look on his face, but before he could say anything, I continued. "But that is not the worst part, Edward saw us. He thinks I don't like him!" I cried. Emmett's face softened, and was about to speak again before I kept speaking. "I love him, Emmy." I whispered. The Jeep halted to a stop and Emmett's eyes almost bugged out of its sockets.

"You what?!" he hissed. I flinched a little bit, but repeated.

"I love him, Emmett. I-I, don't know what to do," I cried again. Emmett sighed, but kept driving. When we got home, he gave me another hug, told me everything would be alright, and we dashed in the house. Charlie wasn't home yet; he was working the late-night shift again.

When I got to finally seat and read a book, the bell rang. _Great… _When I opened the door, I was shocked to the core to find Alice…. looking angry as hell.

"Alice?" I asked shyly.

"Hello, Bella. Can I come in?" she asked. I simply nodded, and to say I was scared of her was an understandment. She went past me, and sat on the couch. I followed suit, and took the seat in front of her.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?!" she yelled. I was shocked at first, of course, but then it was washed with guilt. Another tear fell down my cheek, and Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

"Tears do not work on me, slut," she said angrily. I looked at her shocked at first, then followed by anger and hurt.

"SLUT?! And exactly, Alice, what did I _do_ to be called that?" I asked angrily. She was impressed by my outburst, but kept a straight face.

"What did you _do_? You went around kissing other guys, leaving my poor brother broken hearted," she said in a cold tone.

"Guys? Alice, _I_ did not kiss him. I never intended to, and if he would have let me move, I would have run after Edward," I whispered harshly.

"Yeah, right," she snorted.

"Alice, that guy Edward saw me with, is called Shawn Thomson. I knew him from back in Virginia, we have long, awful history together," I said.

"What kind of history, huh? He broke up with you? Oh, poor you…" she faked crying. That did it.

"No, Alice, it is much more than that. That problem today, before? The problem was Shawn. He literally destroyed me, Alice, and he is dangerous." I told her. A tear escaped my eye again, and I did not try to hide it.

"Dangerous how? He'll break up with you again?" she mocked me. I did not know what to do, so I just decided to flat out tell her.

"No, Alice, I mean dangerous for you, me, everyone." I said to her. She huffed and stood up.

"I do not want you to talk to me or Edward. And I will tell Jasper and Rosalie of what you did, I can promise you as much," and with that she left.

I ran upstairs, and knocked desperately on Emmett's door. It flew open, and Emmett looked sweaty, but I did not care, I threw my arms around his neck and cried in his arms all night.

EPOV

Next morning I got ready for school, but of course not before speaking to Alice. She was reading a magazine on the couch.

"Alice, where were you last night?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I went to speak to Bella…" she whispered.

"YOU DID _WHAT_?" I screamed at her. She did not even flinch.

"I went to set her straight. She kept saying how the guy forced her to, and that he was dangerous, and some nonsense. She looked broken, I'll give her that, but for what I will never know…" she said. I did not know whether to believe Bella's words or not.

When we got to school, Emmett's Jeep was in the parking lot. He looked devastated, and he had under his arm a small figure. It turns out the figure was Bella. She looked like, like a zombie. Not bad, physically, but her cheerful being no longer showed. Emmett caught me staring, and gave me a look that said 'you did this to her', even though there was no way I would have done that. She did it to _me_. Bella glanced up, saw me, and her beautiful brown eyes seemed to be dead. A tear escaped her eye, and I felt incredibly guilty. What if what she had told Alice was the truth? No, I would not dwell on that thought.

When it was time for lunch, I saw that it was like the group had slit up. On one table, there was Rosalie, Emmett and Bella. On the other there was Alice, Jasper, and me.

"What is up with the slit up?" I asked. Jasper was the one to answer.

"Well, Rosalie would not let go of Emmett, and Emmett of Bella," he said.

"And you?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I know what happened. And I am not sure whether what Bella said is a lie or not, but I would not have let you two on your own…" he said winking at Alice.

"But wont that cause trouble with your sister?" I asked.

"Nah, she and I are cool. Between her and I there is no fight going on, so…" he trailed off. I nodded and glanced at my food. All of a sudden I did not feel hungry.

BPOV

A week went by since the whole fight, and Rose and Emmett became a couple. They were a perfect couple, and I felt really happy for my brother. Two Mondays after, I was heading out of the school, when a hand gripped my wrist. I was heading home alone, since Emmett was going to give Rose a ride. I got really scared when I saw it was none other than Shawn.

"Shawn, what do I owe this pleasure?" I said with sarcasm.

"Now, now, we have no need to be sarcastic. I was just swinging by to remind you, that you and I still need to have a little fun…" he said. I cringed internally, because I knew what was about to come.

He shoved me in my car, on the passenger seat, and he drove us to my house. I was crying the whole ride over there, and when Shawn pulled to a stop, he told me if I told anyone, he would do something much worse. I gulped and nodded. He led me in the house, and I began to feel more afraid.

"Come," he demanded huskily. I went to him slowly, crying, hoping Emmett would be fast getting home.

Shawn threw me in the bed, and I tried to fight him off, but he hit me.

"STOP MOVING!" he ordered. I cried again, but this time he shut my mouth with his hand. I closed my eyes, feeling already the air from the lost of clothes. His weight was heavy on me, and I kept crying with all I had. When his hands reached for my pants, I felt his weight off me. I opened my eyes, to reveal a murderous looking Emmett. You see, he took me in the house, alright, but, mistake number one, he left the door opened. I _always_ left it closed. Mistake number 2; he ripped my coat off my shoulders and left it in the living room. And mistake number 3; he left my bedroom door open. _And you are out! _Emmett knew about all of my habits, so he knew when something was wrong. So yes, Shawn, you did not think this through.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU YHINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Emmett yelled. I, myself, flinched. Emmett kept punching Shawn everywhere he could reach, but Shawn ran away, and you could see him run through the window in the direction of the school. I started crying again, but this time from being scared and thankfulness toward Emmett.

"I am so sorry Bella. I should have known better than to leave you alone," Emmet said holding me tight.

"I-It's okay, E-Emmett," I said.

The next morning, people were staring at me, probably because I had a huge bruise on the cheek, a gift from Shawn. I let it be, pretending nothing was going on, and kept on with my day.

APOV

Today I almost cried. I saw Bella with a bruise on the cheek, and not one that she could have given herself. _Somebody had hit her_, I realized. But who? Emmett loves her too much, Chief Swan is a cop, and not only does he know what the consequences are, and he praised Bella like she was his golden trophy.

I decided I was going to do something about it, and the only way was to speak to her. To Rosalie, of course, I mean.

"Rose?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Alice?" she asked.

"Why does Bella have a bruise on the cheek?" I asked a bit worried.

"I honestly don't know. But, it must have been something. Emmett told me from now on he would have to bring Bella along with him to leave me at home. I am guessing something happened yesterday, and Bella has to be looked after a lot. Also, he kept shooting daggers at the Shawn guy all day," she said. I nodded and kept walking to my next class.

Something was up, I knew as far. And it had something to do with this Shawn_. 'He literally destroyed me, Alice, and he is dangerous', _Bella had said about Shawn. What had she meant? Could it mean that… Shawn did this to her? I was going to find out soon enough, I knew as much.

EPOV

Weeks went by, and every day I felt myself die. I had not spoken to Bella for 3 weeks, and two weeks ago she came to school with a bruise on the cheek. I was worried about her, and I missed her a lot. I tried to make myself forget about her, but I just, couldn't.

One Wednesday I decided to go to a meadow I found when I was little, to think. I had to do something; I just couldn't keep moping around for Bella. So, on that Wednesday afternoon after school, I went to my special meadow.

BPOV

Today I wanted to go hiking, but Emmett would not let me. I begged, and begged, until he finally gave up. But he told me not to go far, and to take with me a flashlight and my cell. I obliged, and went hiking to the woods beside my house. I found a beautiful meadow, one that had thousands of flowers scattered everywhere, and that looked beautiful. I sat in the middle, staring at a pretty daisy, and a tear fell on my cheek. I had been thinking again about Edward and the whole Shawn problem.

"Bella?" a velvety voice asked from behind me. It could only belong to one person: Edward.

* * *

**Yey for me! Two chapters in one day! SCORE!!! So, how was my darling chapter 7? What do you think will happen in chapter 8? Did you like it? Please, please, leave me a review. Thanks!**

**Leah.**

**P.S: if i get lots of reviews I will work faster for chapter 8... :D**


	8. Reconciliation

BPOV

Oh, shit. I was in for some big problems. I closed my eyes, hoping that if I closed them tight enough, the Greek god would disappear. But, much to my dismay, when I opened my eyes again, I was met by a pair of green orbs staring intently at me. I stared, and stared… and stared. I swore you could get lost in those beautiful green eyes, and never find a way out. I started getting nervous, my mind working 100 miles an hour. _What if he wants me to go? Should I? Will he make me feel even worse about myself if I stay?_

"I-I should go," I stammered.

"No! Please, could we please speak, for a second?" he gave me this look, that only a cold-hearted person would resist.

"Sure," I said, and then sighed. I did not know what it was he wanted to say to me, but I knew it was nothing pretty.

"Why?" he asked. I honestly did not know what he was saying, so I spoke my thoughts aloud.

"I-I don't get what you are saying," I told him. He sighed in exasperation and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why did you kiss the Shawn guy?" he asked. I flinched at the sound of his name, and fear filled me inside.

EPOV

"Why did you kiss the Shawn guy?" I asked. She visibly flinched at the sound of his name. What was that about? I remember Alice saying Bella had said Shawn was dangerous, but, I looked deeply in Bella's eyes, and saw fear. Something was not right, I knew as far.

"What is wrong?" I asked her. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head franticly.

"I-it's nothing, Edward," she said. Sad thing was, I still got butterflies in the stomach when she said my name. Sad, I say, again. It did not sound like nothing, but I let it go, seeing as Bella did not want to talk about it any further.

"So… what are you doing here, alone?" I asked her.

"I just, uh, needed some time to think, I kind of have been on house arrest," she laughed humorlessly.

"Why?" Why would she be on house arrest?

"Um, well, you see, we had a little problem, a few weeks ago, so Emmett won't let me leave the house without him," she said. Wait a second, why would Emmett _not_, let her?

"What was the problem?" I asked. She got this panicked look, and I knew what the whole problem was.

"Does it have anything to do with the bruise you got on your cheek?" I asked her. She looked down, as if she was afraid to meet my eyes. So it _was_ the problem.

"Bella, who did that to you?" I asked her sternly. She shook her head, and when she looked up she was about to cry.

"E-Edward, I need you to know something," she told me. That brought my mind back on track.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Shawn was my ex-boyfriend, back in Virginia. I thought I loved him once, but really didn't. I am sorry but that is as far as you can know about my problem," she said. I was dumbstruck, that kid was Bella's ex? It filled me with a great amount of jealousy, but when I looked at Bella scooting closer to me, it vanished.

"I-I also have other thing to tell you," she stammered. God, she looked so cute when she was nervous.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"The other reason why I did not kiss Shawn; was because I love somebody else," she whispered. Rage filled me; _she loved somebody else._

"Who?" I squeaked out. She fiddled with her fingers, then looked at me straight in the eye, and said:

"You,"… now I was dumbstruck again. _She loved me? Since when? How? _I just stared at her, wondering what on God's name I did to be loved by this angel.

"You do?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do. A-And I understand if you don't feel the same way-" but before she could finish the sentence, I crushed my lips to hers. We kissed, our tongues fought for dominance, I was in heaven, and I was also floating on cloud 9. I pulled back to breathe, and Bella's scent filled my nostrils quickly; _Strawberries. _

"I love you," I said to her breathlessly.

"I love you too," she said, and pecked me in the lips before snuggling to my side.

* * *

**So, I know it is a very short chapter, but, honest to God I had no clue what to do next. So... instead of doing this chapter long, I will make chapter 9 faster! Yey for me! Anyhow, please, let me know if you liked it! Review!!!**

**Leah.**


	9. Busted

BPOV

I was snuggled to Edward's side, thinking how much I loved him. I couldn't believe I finally had him, after all this weeks of suffering without him as even my friend.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?" I replied dreamily. He chuckled and sat up.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him. I did not have one clue of why he was laughing, and I was afraid he was laughing at me.

"I was just thinking… how all seems like a dream. I can't believe we are finally together. I honestly thought you did not like me, and that you liked Shawn," he admitted sheepishly. Guilt washed over me, he did not know the story behind it, and I was as sure as hell he would find out one way or the other.

"Yeah, me too. But, the one I love is you," I told him with a smile. He flashed me a big smile, and gave me a peck on the lips. He helped me sit up, and we headed outside of the woods.

When we got to my house, Edward gave me a goodnight kiss, and I was left dazed in the porch of the house. When I finally came to my senses, I smiled, and went inside of the house. Charlie wasn't home yet, so I sat down on the couch, and started jumping up and down like a five year old thinking of Edward and me.

EPOV

I was so happy that I finally had Bella, after suffering so much these past weeks. The only thing bothering was that I felt as if Bella was hiding something from me, something big. On my way home, I heard my CD from Debussy, with a huge smile on my face, and at over 120 km an hour. I laughed, all of a sudden, remembering today's day *cough*Bella*cough*and me*cough*.

When I got home it was barely past 7 at night, so I crept upstairs to the music room. I had not played in the past weeks, I had no inspiration, but now, I had my inspiration back: _Bella_.

I sat on the bench, and slowly, I began to play anything that came to mind. I was startled by a light knock on the door, and I came to my senses and said.

"Come in," to whoever was outside of the room. As soon as the words slipped from my mouth, the door creaked open, and in came Alice.

"You are playing again," she noticed. "What do we owe this honor?" she asked sarcastically.

"Bella and I are together now," I mused. Alice's eyes widened and she squealed, then ran to me and gave me a hug. She pulled back and looked at me, then frowned.

"What is it, Edward? You seem troubled…" she asked. She had always had this kind of 6th sense for knowing when something was wrong, so I decided to tell her, there was no running away from it.

"I, I think Bella is hiding something from me. Something big, and that may be troublesome for her," I told Alice. She had this thoughtful look, then she looked at me intently.

"Do you think it has to do with what happened in the first week of school? When she and Emmett had a 'Family Emergency'" she asked while adding quotation marks to family emergency. I gave it some thought, how since then Bella hadn't seemed the same, and still today she looked tense.

"Yeah, that might be it," I decided. Alice nodded, and headed to her room. You could tell her brain was going 100 miles an hour, and that she was planning something. I could only hope it would cause no problems.

APOV

I was going to talk to Bella in that moment. I was very curious to find out the truth, but also a bit scared. What if it was something like she was an ax-murderer? _Ok, where did that come from?_ Fine, so maybe I did not think she was an ax-murderer, but still, I had to come up with an idea for her secret. I headed outside of the house, and got in my car.

The sent hit my nostrils very strongly, and I smiled when I recognized who it was from. _Jazzy_. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!! My head started singing his name, and a goofy smile appeared on my face. Today I had driven him home, since his car was at the mechanic's.

I had to concentrate, so I pulled out of the driveway and made my way to Bella's. When I got to Bella's house, I knocked on the door. Some seconds later, Bella appeared with a goofy smile on her face, which faded quickly when she saw me.

BPOV

Ahhhhh!! What could Alice want now?! She hadn't spoken to me in 3 weeks, and now, all of a sudden, she appears on my doorstep. The same day Edward and I get together. Shoot, I forgot, chances Edward would tell Alice about us were 100%.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked confused. She smiled at me, kind of sadly and asked if she could come in. I nodded and led her to the living room.

"So… what are you doing here?" I asked her nervously.

"What? Do I have to have a reason to come here?" she asked me offended.

"After not talking to me for 3 weeks and giving me death glares?" I asked incredulously. She looked down, defeated, and fiddled with her fingers.

"Look, Bella. You don't know how sorry I am for all that. It's just that you broke my brother's heart really bad, and, family is family," she whispered.

"Alice, I love him. Practically since day 1 I have loved him. I know probably you don't believe me, but Shawn kissed me, and I never wanted him to," I said sadly.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" she asked me. I nodded. Alice sighed, and stared at me, then looked at me straight in the eye.

"The first week you and Emmet had a Family Emergency. It seemed pretty bad. What was, exactly, the emergency?" she asked. Oh no, anything but that!

"Alice, nobody can know what it was, I'm sorry," I told her.

"No, Bella! I have to know, I have my rights. You have kept all of your friends in the dark; there is something you are not telling us, something big. How the Hell are we supposed to help you when we have no clue what to do?!" Alice was fuming by then, so I sighed and gave in.

"You are right, I am sorry, Alice. But, for me to tell you, you have to understand 2 things. One, you CANNOT tell anybody, if you do, I will never tell you anything ever again. Two, your life will be in danger. Serious danger, so much that you could be dead by the end of the week. Do you understand?" I asked her. Alice looked taken aback, but quickly composed herself.

"Yes, Bella, I understand. What is the emergency?" Alice asked again. I took a deep calming breath before answering.

"Shawn," I said simply. Alice looked very confused, and quickly spoke her thoughts aloud.

"What about Shawn?"

"He is the emergency. Alice, he is the dangerous person," I explained. Alice's expression did not change, so I decided to tell her the straight story.

"Alice, I am going to start from when I was living back in Virginia." I said and sighed before continuing. "Alice, when I lived in Virginia, I was also a very shy girl. I had a huge crush on Shawn, the most popular guy in school. So you will understand my surprise when one day he asked me out. I quickly said yes, without even thinking it. So, the day of our date, it all started well. But, when the date was finishing, he started becoming a jerk and a huge pervert. When we got to my house, mom was out shopping, and Emmett was at a party. Shawn took advantage of that, and took me to my room. We started making out, an innocent act, when it changed. He started to remove my shirt, I protested, he slapped me, and took off all of my clothes. I was a virgin, and did not want to lose it with him. Alice… he abused me; and left me pregnant," I finished. Alice looked like a true murderer. _Note to self: Never ever make Alice mad._

APOV

I could not believe what I was hearing. I mean, Bella had been abused? And pregnant?! I was seething with anger; I just wanted to kill Shawn. All my mind could process was: _BLOODY MURDER!!_

"He… what?!?" I yelled. Bella flinched, but I was too mad to apologize.

"He abused me… and left me pregnant," Bella whispered.

"Oh My God…" I said lost in thought. "What? How? When? Where?" I couldn't make a coherent question.

"H-He left me pregnant, Alice. A year ago. It all happened so fast," Bella whimpered. I rushed over to her side and enveloped her in a hug. "Then what happened?" I asked.

"Well, I will tell you more about that later. So, the day of the family emergency, it was when I found out Shawn was back. I had moved here to stay away from him, but I guess it did not work." She said.

"Bella, what about two weeks ago? When you got to school with a bruise on the cheek?" I asked. I was kind of afraid of what more she had to say.

"I was going out of school alone; Emmett had gone to leave Rose to her house. Shawn took me by surprise, and drove me here. He left the door open, both to the house and my room, and also shredded my coat. Emmett knows all about my habits, so he ran upstairs. Shawn was trying to abuse me again, Alice. But when I felt my shirt being removed, also Shawn was removed from on top of me. Emmett was then hitting Shawn with everything he had, but Shawn managed to get away. Before, when Shawn was trying to straddle me, I would not stop moving. So he slapped me; hard." She finished. I was boiling with anger again; how could someone do that to sweet Bella? I asked my other question.

"And on the other Thursday?" I asked.

"I was walking again out of school. Shawn caught up with me again, pushed me against the wall, threatened me, and kissed me. Edward showed up, looked at us, and ran away. Shawn had me pressed against the wall, so I could not run after Edward," she summarized. Now it was time for the big question…

"Bella, what about your baby? What happened to it? Did you have it?" I asked. Bella sniffled a little bit, and looked me straight in the eye.

"Alice, I had the baby, it was a she. I gave her for adoption; I just could not keep her. It would have made it all very difficult for me, also reminding me of Shawn all of the time. Alice, when she was born, I felt my heart break in pieces. She had my brown hair, but Shawn's blue eyes. She also had Shawn's straight nose, and my lips. Alice, she was beautiful. I loved her in the instant, but I had already signed every paper of the adoption, so there was no turning back. Now, I constantly wonder what it would have been like to keep my daughter," she cried. I hugged her again, but this time even harder. How could someone as sweet as Bella could have been through so much? She did not deserve it; nobody did.

"Bella, I am so, so sorry. I swear to God I will send the bastard to jail very soon," I growled.

"NO! Alice, you do not understand. The last person, who tried to turn him in, was killed. Do you know who that person was? Alice, it was my mom. She died because of me, her knowledge killed her. That was what I was afraid of you knowing, that you would also get killed," she cried again.

I cried along with Bella, for who knows how long. When we were saying goodbye, Bella looked me straight in the eye, and said.

"Alice, you CANNOT tell anyone. Not even Edward. You are not supposed to know anything, act as if you didn't. Please," she whimpered. I promised her, though I knew it would kill me not to tell. I got home, heartbroken, and dreamt of a little baby with brown hair, blue eyes, straight nose, and full lips.

* * *

**So, yeah... So here is Chapter 9!!! it is the largest chapter I have made... i think. I know, I know, it was all of a sudden the whole thing. You didn't see the baby part coming, did ya? And if you did, please, let me believe the lie. Remember: you didn't see it coming... at all. Jaja! Nah, kidding. So, pretty please review!! I am pretty sure the more reviews, the faster i write and longer too. :D**

**Leah.**


	10. Annabeth

BPOV

When Alice left, I knew I had to tell Emmett I had told Alice our secret. I ran upstairs, and knocked on the door. At this time, I knew Emmett was just finishing doing exercise. He opened the door, looking sweaty and with a bad smell, but smiled at me fondly.

"What's up, sis?" he asked. I laughed, and went to sit on Emmett's bed. He followed suit, amazed, because I never entered his room.

"Emmett, I need to tell you something," I told him. He nodded, and I told him about my meeting with Edward, and how he loved me back.

"That's great, Bells! I'm so freaking happy for you," Emmett beamed at me. I sighed, told him thank you, and proceeded to tell the second part of the story. When I finished telling Emmett about my meeting with Alice, he used a poker face. Nothing showed in his face; no anger, sadness, happiness, nothing. Then I realized what was happening: _Emmett was deep in thought._

"Emmett?" I asked scared. He looked at me intently, as if trying to decipher what to do with me. He sighed.

"Bella, look, we both knew that someday they would find out. But you know that now Alice is in danger, and that for the time it is better to keep the rest of the gang clueless of the whole situation. We will prolong their knowing for the longest we can. Got it?" he asked. I was shocked, beyond belief. Emmett had never said anything so serious, with no jokes, cursing, something. I mean, he was never stupid, really, he just acted like one. But normally he would only show his intelligence at the tests, leaving all of the teachers perplexed.

"Yeah," I answered lamely. Emmett told me to get some rest, and so I did. I said my goodnights and went to my room. I crawled in my bed, and as soon as I closed my eyes, I had an awful dream, or should I say memory?

_Beginning of dream_

_My period had been missing; I was already 2 weeks late. I started getting worried, and when I told my mom, she asked me an important question. _

"_Bella, did you have sex?" she asked me. I did not know whether to tell her I had been abused or not. I decided, to tell her, what harm could it make? Boy was I wrong…_

"_HE WHAT?!" my mom bellowed. She was beyond mad. I had never seen her so angry, not even when Emmet was 6 and I was 5 and when we were fighting we broke mom's china vase. Boy that day had been fun…_

"_Mom…" I tried to speak, but she fired me another big question._

"_Did he use protection?" she screamed. I shook my head no, and I had the urge to cry, but held back the tears. She noticed, and her expression softened._

"_Bella, honey, I'm sorry for my outburst, I am not mad at you. I just… we need to take you to an OB," she sighed composing herself._

_When we got to the OB, she confirmed our suspicions, I was pregnant. The doctor asked me whether I wanted to keep it or not. I thought about it a lot. And just when I was about to say abortion, I remembered the look of a mother I had seen yesterday at the grocery shop. How could I have even thought of abortion? To take the life away, from an innocent child? I decided to have the kid, but I would not keep it._

"_Bella, are you sure about his?" she had asked. My answer would always be yes. Some months passed, and I started getting a baby bump. People at my school started noticing my weight, so I decided to be home schooled. My mom taught me everything for some good 5 months. When I was weeks from having the baby, a couple appeared. They said they wanted to adopt my baby. A few weeks I had found out it was a she. The couple was elated; they said they wanted the baby so bad._

_I signed the baby, saying the baby was to be adopted by the nice couple. The day my kid was going to be born, I parted to the hospital. The couple would be there a little while after she was born. When the baby was born, my heart smiled at the little creature. She was beautiful, and I realized I wanted to keep the baby. Too soon my baby was ripped out of me. The couple named her Annabeth Marie Woods; her middle name after me._

_My mom had tried to send Shawn to jail. A week after that, when I was about to head back to school, my mother was found dead in an alley. Emmett cried a little, she was like a real mother to him. I? I cried my heart out. After that Emmett and I were sent to live with our father, Charlie, in Chicago._

_End of dream._

I woke up with a little yelp; that was the first time I dreamt of what happened. I lifted my pillow, and under it was a picture of my daughter: Annabeth Marie Woods. I had asked the couple to keep me updated of Annabeth, so at least every week I would get a mail from the couple. I had not checked my mail since the first week at Chicago. I looked at the clock, and sure enough, it said it was 6:00 am.

I decided to try to look extra nice for Edward; so I decided to do something I would never be caught dead in: Makeup… or high heels.

I wore light makeup, black skinny jeans, yellow tank-top with matching heels, and I let my hair down. I looked good, I thought. When I looked at the clock it read 7:00 am. I decided to do Emmett and Charlie an extra special breakfast. I made scrambled eggs, bacon, toasts, orange juice and left some fruit.

About 3 seconds after I finished setting up the table, Emmett came bounding down the stairs. You see, he had some kind of 6th sense that let him know when there was food served. By the looks of it, he was sleepwalking; again. Every time Emmett was asleep, and he smelled food, he wouldn't bother waking up. He just followed the scent, ate, and went back to sleep. Do not ask me how, he just did.

"EMMETT!" I yelled to wake him up. His eyes popped open, and the he yelled.

"AHH! WHAT IN THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!" he yelled with a startled look. He looked at the food, and quickly forgot all about his sleepwalking. I sighed, used to his behavior, and went to brush my teeth.

Ten long minutes later, we were both ready to leave. Emmett used 2 minutes to eat (or should I say breathe?!) his meal, and 8 to take a shower.

We took Emmett's jeep, and off we were to school. We got there with some 10 minutes to spear, so we decided to talk.

"So… have you talked to the Johnson's?" Emmett asked. I always forgot the name of the couple that adopted Annabeth; luckily, Emmett didn't.

"No, I haven't checked my mail in weeks. Though, they did send me a picture of Annabeth. She looks beautiful, Emmy. She has my hair and lips," I smiled sadly at him.

"When was her birthday, Bells?" he asked me. Oh! I forgot about that.

"I think it was October 28, if I'm not wrong. So, in about a week," I made the math. It was going to be my daughter's first birthday, so I was going to send her a present… maybe a toy or something. I had planned to give Annabeth for her 5th birthday a letter that she was to read when she turned 14, maybe 13.

"I'm sorry Bells; that you don't get to be with your daughter for her first birthday." Emmett gave me a sincere smile, and then he gave me his classical bear-hug. Just then, a Volvo appeared in the driveway. The Volvo of my boyfriend, Edward. I smiled, just thinking I now had Edward; which quickly faded when I remembered that I still hadn't told Edward of my past… or Annabeth.

Edward got out of the car, and when he saw me a smile graced his features. So, the smile seemed infectious, and I smiled back. I went running to his side, and hugged him. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing else mattered. When I pulled back (reluctantly) I stared at his green eyes that were dancing with joy. I smiled again, and stretched on my tiptoes to kiss him. Edward got the hint, and met my lips half-way. When we had to pull back for air, we both had stupid grins plastered on our face… which was fine by me.

"Hello, beautiful," he said. I blushed, of course, and looked at him under my lashes.

"Hey handsome," I said. He chuckled, and he snaked his arm around my waist. The rest of the day went on calmly, and I was amazingly happy. On the other hand, Shawn did not look completely thrilled. He looked like he was ready for the kill.

At the end of the day, Alice decided to go to my house, so she gave me a ride home. Emmett had given himself a recess as my guardian, so he went over to Rose's for a while. Charlie wouldn't be home until, like, 7:00pm, so Emmett had plenty of time before he decided to come back home. When Alice and I got home, we made our way to my room. Alice looked at her surroundings; she had never seen my room. When she finished looking at it, she sat on my bed, and I followed.

"So… how is your daughter?" she asked me. I looked to the ground, being reminded for the 3rd time I had a daughter.

"Oh God, Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset!" Alice apologized. I shook my head, and searched under my pillow, where I found Annabeth's picture. I showed it to Alice, and she stared at my baby.

"Oh, Bella! She looks just like you! She is beautiful…" she cooed. I smiled, feeling proud of my daughter.

"What's her name?" Alice asked.

"Annabeth Marie Johnson," I told her. I smiled, remembering how the Johnson's had fought over her first name, and when I suggested Annabeth, the both of them loved it.

"The name is beautiful; just like her." Alice smiled at me.

"So have you heard anything about her?" Alice asked. I looked at Alice, and I sniffled a little.

"Well, last time I checked, about a month ago, they told me she was doing great. She was learning how to walk. Next week Annabeth will be 1 year old," I smiled.

"You seem very fond of Annabeth, even if you don't really know her," Alice observed.

"Alice, there is this mother-daughter bond. I gave her up not because I hated her or something. I did it only because I could not handle a baby at the age of 16. I really do love my daughter, Alice," I said sincerely. Alice seemed to comprehend it well enough, and soon enough we changed topic.

At about 7 Emmett got home, and Alice went to her own house. About half an hour later, Charlie got home. I ended up making lasagna again for dad and Emmett, after 10 minutes of 'Please Bella's'. They both act like little kids when it comes to food.

When I had cleaned up the kitchen, I went upstairs, and took a shower. When I came out, I logged on the computer to check my mail. It said I had 3 new messages from the Johnson's.

**From:** The Johnsons  
**Subject:** Annabeth  
**Date: **15 September 2009 10.15  
**To: **Isabella Swan

Dear Bella,

Happy birthday! We hope you had a good 17th birthday, all of us. Annabeth is doing great. Remember how I told you last time she was learning to walk? Well, she already finished learning! We are so proud of her. Her hair won't stop growing; it gets to her shoulders now! Her brown locks look beautiful, and her blue eyes seem to become lighter every day. Well, we have to go now, Bella.

Sincerely,

The Johnsons.

I was so happy for Annabeth, although it hurt not to be there to experience it myself.

**From:** The Johnsons  
**Subject:** Annabeth  
**Date: **23 September 2009 8.30  
**To: **Isabella Swan

Dear Bella,

We hope you are doing well. Annabeth is wonderful as always, and she looks even more beautiful every day. Today she learned how to say 'Mamma', and now she can't stop saying it. And you won't believe it… Clarisse is pregnant! Now Annabeth will have another sibling. We cannot wait to see what is to come.

**From:** The Johnsons  
**Subject:** Annabeth  
**Date: **21 October 2009 5.07  
**To: **Isabella Swan

Dear Bella,

How are you? We had been a bit worried for Annabeth, since she got a little cold. Now she is fine, but we thought you would like to know. Also, we are going to be getting Annabeth to Chicago! We are going there for a week on a mini vacation. We will be also moving away from Virginia, we do not know when or to where, but we thought it would be better for Annabeth to be out of Virginia, since it was getting a little bit violent; yet nothing to worry about at the moment. We have to say goodnight, but first we would like to remind you Annabeth's birthday is the 28. Oh! We almost forgot… in case you wanted to know, we will be at Chicago tomorrow, staying at the Hotel Lambert.

Sincerely,

The Johnsons.

I thought the blood in my face went cold. Annabeth was coming here?! I was extremely happy, but also nervous. I was debating whether to tell the Johnson's about my living here, but then I decided to surprise them.

The next day, everything went normally. Edward and I were still all goofy with each other, I was still being consumed by my guilt, and Shawn still looked murderous. I decided to tell Emmett and Alice about the Johnson's arrival; but I only told Alice because I wanted her to help me pick something out for Annabeth.

"Oh My God! Bella, are you serious?!" Alice squealed. I nodded, and so we kept going on with our conversation.

At the end of the day, Alice and I went shopping; we got a cute pair of shoes with a matching dress that looked adorable. When we looked at the clock, it said it was 4:45pm. I asked Alice if she wanted to meet my daughter, and she said she'd be honored.

When we got to the hotel, we asked in what room the Johnson's were staying. They told us it was room 401, and that who was asking. We told him it was a surprise, that we were friends.

We practically ran upstairs, and knocked on the door of room 401. When it opened, I saw none other than Clarisse Johnson holding my daughter, Annabeth.

* * *

**Hey, people! What did you think of my friend Chapter 10? Ok, so, let me make something clear. My natal tongue is Spanish, English is the second one. So, if you see a lot of grammar errors, remind that to yourself. But still don't hesitate to tell me where my grammar is wrong. Thanks. So... please review!!**

**Leah.**


	11. Meetings, Secrets and Desperate cries

BPOV

Clarisse stared at me, as if she had never seen me before. I stared back, but not at her; at Annabeth. Her hair had grown a lot, past her shoulders, and her beautiful brown hair curled at the ends. Her blue eyes looked beautiful, and they looked so happy I could have laughed with joy.

"Bella?" asked Clarisse nervously. I smiled, and waved a little.

"Hey, Clarisse, this is my friend Alice Cullen," I kept smiling. She looked at Alice for the first time, and relaxed just a little bit.

"Um… I don't mean to be rude, Bella, but what are you doing here?" she asked. I felt a little hurt. Couldn't I see my own daughter?

"I live here now, in Chicago, with my brother Emmett and my father," I smiled.

"And your mother?" she asked confused. Immediately my smile dropped, and I took in a shaky breath.

"No… she, she died," I said sadly. Her face fell; she had liked a lot my mother when they met each other in the whole adoption process.

"Oh, dear! I am so, so sorry. I did not know! But, how?!" Clarisse shrieked.

"It doesn't matter, the reason. But anyway," I said cheering up, "I came here to see my daughter, for her birthday," I said happily. She smiled, but I could tell she didn't like it much I called Annabeth my daughter, but, after all she was.

"Come in, Bella, Alice," Clarisse invited us in the hotel room. She explained Andy, her husband, was out doing some late shopping for her. We chatted for a while, when I decided I wanted to spend some time with my daughter.

"Um, Clarisse, can I hold Annabeth for a little while?" I asked her. She had a pained look, and I thought she didn't want me too, but then I realized it was because of her next words.

"Of course, dear, she is, after all, your daughter," she said. I smiled and held my arms out for Annabeth. She smiled, and came forward towards my arms. I felt so happy watching her walk, and then guilty not being there for my daughter the whole time.

I hugged Annabeth tight to my chest, and a happy tear fell from the corner of my eye. I played a little bit with Annabeth, before remembering of Alice, and handed her Annabeth. Alice looked charmed by my daughter, and could not help but smile. A few minutes later, we gave Clarisse Annabeth's gift. She was thrilled, and said she would dress Annabeth in it the next day.

When Alice and I saw it was getting late, we said our goodbyes, and I promised to come visit another day. When we got to my house, Alice decided to sleep over.

"Oh, Bella, your daughter is so cute, and beautiful!" Alice squealed. I laughed, and thanked her after. Emmett apparently heard Alice's squeal, and came bounding in the room.

"What is wrong?!" Emmett bellowed looking around frantically.

"Nothing, Alice just got a little bit exited. Today we went to see Annabeth!" I smiled widely at him.

"You did?" Emmett asked. Alice and I nodded eagerly and told him all about our visit. Emmett smiled at every detail we gave him; he loved children a lot, especially Annabeth.

"Okay Bells, but remember that next time, I'm going with you to see my niece," he smiled proudly.

And so Emmett full-filled his promise. Two days after my first visit, Emmett and I headed to the hotel to see my daughter. Once again, she looked beautiful, and Emmett played with her so much, he looked like a father playing with his children.

The bad news was: Edward was getting suspicious. I wanted to tell him all of the truth, to tell him I was just seeing my wonderful daughter. But I couldn't, I wouldn't.

So when Monday came along, I met up with Edward again. He looked breathtaking as usual, I loved him as usual, and Shawn looked murderous as usual. That was when I started wondering when Shawn would make his move, as he had promised.

EPOV

I had a bad feeling, deep inside my gut, that Bella was still hiding something from me. Over the last few days, Bella had been hanging out with Alice more than me; and I was not happy about it. I had asked Alice several times what all that was about, but she kept telling me they were just doing girl stuff.

So, on Monday, 25th of October, as I was heading down to school I made a promise to myself. I would find out what it was that Bella had been keeping from me. When I arrived (finally), I found Bella talking to Emmett in hushed voices. As I made my way towards them, I could barely make out some sentences.

"…I know, right? She really does look beautiful," I heard Bella whisper. Who could she be talking about?

"…Proud… uncle… laugh's a lot…looks just like you…" I could barely make out some words from Emmett; but enough make a lot of questions_. Who looks just like Bella? Who were they talking about? Who was a proud uncle? What had Emmett said that made Bella agree with her brother?_ And so on went the questions.

I decided to pretend I had not listened to anything, but when I made my presence acknowledged, Bella's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. It would have been funny, if I hadn't been suspecting Bella was keeping a secret away from me.

BPOV

I still couldn't believe that Emmett and I had been so close to being discovered by Edward. That was all I thought about for the rest of the evening. As school finished, I made my way to the parking lot. Coach Clapp had held me back, talking to me about my inability of walking, much less running on a flat surface. I was so distracted that I ran straight at someone, which by the looks of it was not happy. When I noticed who it was, I froze dead on my tracks. It was Shawn (of course), but some meters away, was a parked Volvo. _Come on, Emmet, hurry up!_

"Look at what the wind brought," said Shawn evilly, liking his lips.

"Get lost," I said in a harsh voice. Shawn smirked and then he leaned forward.

"Nah, I think I'll stick around for a while. But now, I would like to make a little demonstration for your boyfriend," he whispered in my ear. I froze, Edward was watching? But before I could process the thought any further, Shawn crushed his lips to mine. I heard a loud yell, a gasp, and a pained cry. The people who did that were (in order) Emmett, Alice, and Edward. I tried pushing Shawn away, and I got a weird sense of Déjà Vú. The difference was, that then, I had Edward, and I had lost him again.

EPOV

How could she do this to me… again?!? She lied, she didn't love me. She probably just used me to make that Shawn guy jealous. I ran to my Volvo and sped off. I was angry, hurt, brokenhearted, but mostly hurt.

I started on the radio, and I listened to 'Accidentally in Love' by Counting Crows.

_So she said what's the problem baby?_

_What's the problem? I don't know well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it, every time I think about it_

_Can't stop thinkin' 'bout it._

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_

_Just to cure 'cause I can't ignore_

_If it is love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me _

_But I don't know nothing 'bout love, (Ahhaawaa!)_

_Come on, come on,_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on,_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on,_

_Because everybody's after _Love_._

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring's that coming-_

_All this love melting under blue skies_

_Melting out sunlight shimmering love._

_Well baby I surrender -_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever ever will this love!_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love, (Ahhaawaa!)_

_These lines of lightning mean we are never alone,_

_Never alone_

_No, no!_

_Come on, come on,_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, come on,_

_I wanna hear you whisper_

_Come on, come on,_

_Settle down inside my _Love _(Ahhaawaa!)_

_Come on, come on,_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on,_

_You'll feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on,_

_You were once upon a time in _Love

_We're accidentally in love._

_Accidentally in love (x7)_

_Accidentally…_

_I'm in love (I'm in love) (x3)_

_Come on, come on,_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on,_

_And the world's a little lighter_

_Come on, come on, just get yourself inside her _Love_,_

_I'm in Love._

I loved the song, but in that moment I wasn't sure if it was the best song for that moment. I knew I would never love anybody as much as I loved Bella.

When I got home I ran upstairs to my room, and cried as much as I could. Some minutes later, I decided I was being a big baby, and stopped bawling. But just as I got downstairs, I heard the doorbell ringing.

BPOV

When Edward ran away, Emmett punched Shawn right in the gut. I just stood there and watched, but I didn't really feel like I was myself anymore. I felt as if Edward had taken me with him. The next thing I did was impulsive, and not Bella-like. I ran. I ran so fast I thought at any second I would start flying. It was strange, but whenever I wanted to run fast, I did, and I never fell. But just to my luck, it started raining. I had no time to process that fact, so I just kept pushing my legs further and further.

I made it to Edward's house fast, yet soaking wet. I rang the doorbell, followed by a bunch of curses that could only belong to Edward. So when he opened his door; you would understand his surprise by finding me under the pouring rain, a tear streaked face, muddy clothes and forming incoherent apologies.

* * *

**Hello! I know you are probably not thrilled with me for putting so many sad parts... but i promise it all happens for a reason! On the next chapter Edward will try to make Bella say her secret. will he succeed? If he does, what will his reaction be? Hmmm. Well, one thing is for sure... I WANT REVIEWS!! :D I must say I am extremely happy since i have been getting many reviews. So, more reviews, the faster I'll work!! :D So pretty please leave me a review... you know you want to... ;)**

**Leah!**


	12. Time for the truth

EPOV

I stared at Bella in shock. She was bawling, under the pouring rain, and she kept hugging herself tight. Why would she be crying? _She_ cheated on me, not the other way around. I was so confused, but I still knew that Bella couldn't stand in the rain longer or she would get sick. I nodded at Bella as a sign to come in, and she gave me a grateful smile before heading inside. I went to the laundry room and got Bella a dry towel for her hair, and also a clean outfit from Alice (shhh, don't tell her I took it!) so she would change. When she came out, she still had bloodshot eyes, but she was no longer crying. I was pleased with that, but a part of my mind wondered why she would be crying if _she_ was the one who did this to _me_.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized. My heart crumpled and died, she was dumping me, "I did not realize he would go so low," she whispered. _Wait, what? _I thought her next words would be something like: 'it just didn't work out between us,' or 'I don't love you anymore' but the winner was a classic 'I never loved you'. I looked at her puzzled, shocked, and a bit of anger still left.

"Whatever do you mean, Bella?" I asked her. She sighed, and motioned with her hand if she could seat in the couch.

"I told you Shawn was my ex-boyfriend, and that I once thought I loved him." She reminded me, I nodded, "Well, all he wanted was to get inside my panties… still does," she frowned. I held a poker face, but jealousy still filled me. "And he wants me back, so he thought that by making you look at us kissing, would be the way," she said barely above a whisper. I suddenly understood one thing, the problem all along, her secret, her guilty look, had been because of Shawn. I had suspected it had something to do with him, but I didn't think it would get her so troubled. I sighed, running my hands through my hair in exasperation.

"Look, Bella… I know you are hiding something from me, alright? But for me to consider us moving on, you have to be honest with me," I told her. She looked panicked, then regretful, and then she looked scared, then determined.

"I know that, Edward. And guilt has been eating me alive for a long time. The thing is, Edward, that you might get mad at me, you might get scared, and you might never want to see me again if I tell you my secret," Bella looked away, fiddling with her fingers. I stared at her… not want her?! What a ridiculous thought.

"Bella, please, I beg of you to tell me; I will never run away," I promised.

"Promise?" she asked and I nodded; she sighed. "Fine then, you win; I will tell you." She threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Edward, when I lived in Virginia, I was kind of a nerd. I had a huge crush on Shawn, the most popular guy in school." I shuddered to think of Bella having a crush on anybody but me, "So you will understand my surprise when one day he asked me out. I quickly said yes, without even thinking it. So, the day of our date, it all started well, but quickly it all changed; I started hating his pervert guts. When we got to my house, mom was out shopping, and Emmett was at a party. Shawn took advantage of that, and took me to my room. We started making out, an innocent act, when it changed. He started to remove my shirt, I protested, he slapped me, and took off all of my clothes. Edward… he abused me; and left me pregnant," I growled at the last part, but then it dawned on me: _Bella had a child. _I stared at her blankly, and a tear escaped her eye.

"You… what?" I asked when I found my voice back. She sighed, and switched sofa and came to sit next to me.

"He left me pregnant, Edward." She repeated.

"Did… did you have it?" I asked afraid of the answer. Bella looked scared again, and I knew what her answer would be.

"Yes, I did. But I gave her for adoption… worst mistake of my life," she whispered to herself.

"She? So, you have a daughter, and you never told me?!" I asked mad. When she looked at me with a sad face, I controlled myself. So I did the classical stuff; I placed myself in her shoes. The worst thing was; I understood her point of view. Seeing as how she had the baby, and how it is not normal for a girl to admit she has a daughter, and that the dude won't go running for the hills.

"I-I'm sorry. I never told you because I knew it would put your life in danger," she whispered. I looked at her confused; why would my life be in danger? "My mother died trying to send Shawn to jail. She was found dead in an alley." She spoke softly. I was stunned; she never spoke of her mother, and here she was, telling me how her poor mother died. I froze, not for being afraid for my life, but for Bella's.

I scooted closer to her, and when she saw my actions; she flung herself toward me, and sobbed in my chest. When she looked up, she looked so vulnerable I wanted to cry.

"My daughter is called Annabeth Marie Johnson," Bella told me, smiling proudly at the thought of her daughter. That smile was different to her other smiles; that one was a motherly one, the kind Esme gave me when I played a song to her on my piano. I stared at Bella, and when she finally broke out of her trance, she blushed furiously. I chuckled, and hugged her again.

BPOV

After I had finished blushing furiously, Edward and I kept talking. I told him about how I had gotten that bruise some weeks ago, and he had this murderous look that could easily compete with Emmett's. What was my other mistake? Telling him I had told Alice about it all. Oh man was he furious…

"YOU TOLD ALICE BUT NOT ME?!" he yelled. I cringed internally, even thought I knew he had a small point.

"She knew something was up; she gave me no choice. I didn't let her tell anybody, because I was-am afraid of what Shawn might do if somebody else knew about our, er, situation." He looked like he wanted to keep fighting, but decided not to, seeing as it was leading nowhere.

"Is there anything else I should know?" he asked softly. I was momentarily offended about his hidden accusation, but seeing as I had lied to him, I let it go easily.

"Well… my daughter is in town. She will be 1 year old shortly, and her adoptive parents brought her here on a mini vacation. I went to see her a few days ago, with Alice, and with Emmett also." I told him. He had a thoughtful expression, but I knew he was thinking _'Alice knows her daughter but not me?!_'

"When will you see her again?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe today…" I suddenly had an idea and I beamed at him. "Oh, Edward, I have a great idea! Would you like to meet Annabeth?" I asked exited. That did the trick because he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I would love to," he said. I smiled, and hugged him fiercely. When I pulled away I looked into his eyes, and before I got lost in them, I leaned in and kissed him. Oh, how much had I wanted this since he and I got together? Before, whenever I kissed him, or looked at him; I felt guilty. Then, all I could feel was happiness. He returned the kiss, but he returned it sweetly. I loved him; there was no doubt about that. I was meant for him just as he was meant for me. When we pulled away for the stupid need of air, we both smiled goofily at each other.

"I love you, Edward; always have and always will," I told him. His smile only grew, as did mine.

"Forever and ever," he promised me.

I didn't know for how long he and I laid there cuddled in the couch, but all I knew was that I was happy. Happy he forgave me, happy he loved me, happy we were together, happy he wanted to meet my daughter, and happy we would be together forever and ever. At some point, we decided that if Edward wanted to meet Annabeth we had to leave quickly.

Edward took us in his Volvo, my hand intertwined with his the whole time, to the hotel. He told me he was a bit nervous, and he also told me that he hoped she had my clumsiness. I blushed furiously at that, which made him say he also hoped Annabeth blushed as I always did.

When we got to the hotel, Edward being the perfect gentleman he was opened the door for me and together we walked in the hotel. We raced to the Johnson's hotel room, knocked, and the door flew open.

"Mr. Johnson, how are you?" I asked politely.

"Bella! How nice of you to come visit Annabeth, she has been anxious for your visits and also your brother's," he said with a warm smile. Mr. Johnson was about 21 years, and Clarisse was 20 years old. Andrew (but I called him Andy) looked like he was even younger, with black hair and gray with green eyes. He was very handsome, but nowhere as gorgeous as Edward.

"Well, today instead of bringing Emmett I decided to bring my boyfriend," I told him with a wide smile. Andy looked surprised, since I think he thought I wouldn't be having boyfriends in a long time.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you…" Edward left the sentence hanging waiting for Andy to finish it.

"Andrew Johnson, but you may call me Andy," he smiled and both shook hands. We were walking inside of the apartment when Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"How old is he?" Edward asked me. I looked at him puzzled.

"21 years old, why?" I asked him. He shrugged, but he still looked tense. Suddenly it dawned on me: _Edward was jealous! _He looked so cute when he was jealous, but I had to reassure him I loved _him_ and not Andy. When we sat down on the couch, we sat next to each other. I turned to speak to him, but he was already staring at me. I blushed but didn't pay attention to it.

"I love you," I smiled at him.

"I love you too," he said. I smiled wider and gave him a chaste kiss. Then, as if on cue, Annabeth appeared from the hotel bedroom. I ran to her and scooped her up in my arms.

"Annabeth! How are you baby? Look, I brought you a friend for you to meet," I said. She smiled, and her blue eyes shined with joy.

"Edward, this is Annabeth, my daughter." I told him. He smiled and took Annabeth in his arms. They played for a while, and with each minute I fell more in love with Edward. He looked so much like a father, and I hoped one day we would have our own. If only Annabeth had been Edward's child, I would be so happy, knowing her father was him. The only thing I was grateful towards Shawn was that he gave me this beautiful baby.

"Honey, we have to go home now, it's getting late and I'm sure Annabeth has curfew," I said. Edward and I said our goodbyes, and headed to his Volvo. When we got inside, Edward was really quiet, and I didn't know what to do.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I- she looks just like you, Bella. And I guess it made me kind of jealous that you had such an amazing child, and that it's not mine," he said sadly. I squeezed his hand tightly, and gave him a warm smile.

"Edward, I wish that one day, I might have another child… but with you," I told him honestly. His face lit up, and my heart warmed with love.

"I love you so much, Bella." He said.

"I love you too," I said and leaned towards him and gave him a kiss.

"Now let's go, I bet everybody is wondering where we are," I said. And just on cue, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Emmett bellowed.

"Em, calm down, I'm fine. I am with Edward, we are heading home now," I said. I heard him sigh, and after a few minutes he spoke.

"Alright, but I expect you to tell me everything once you get here" he demanded.

"Yes, yes, goodbye Emmett," I said and hung up. Edward stared at me blankly, but I just smiled and reassured him everything was alright.

That night was one night to remember. When we got home Emmett and Charlie were waiting by the front door. Charlie's face was purple, and Emmett's face was red. Of course I told Edward to run for his life. Emmett wasn't as bad as Charlie because he knew why I did it, but Charlie almost popped a vain. After a lot of begging, complaining, shouting, crying and laughing, we got to the conclusion that I had to call before disappearing for so many hours. So all in all, I was very lucky.

* * *

**Hey! Umm... I am really really really really sorry for not updating sooner. I kind of got in trouble... so I was not allowed to use my computer until today, which made me very sad. But, I'm back! And since I made you wait so long I am already working on Chapter like... 14. So please, enjoy! Oh, oh,oh! But not before dropping me a review!! :)**

**Leah!**


	13. Goodbyes and Accidents

BPOV

The next day I was running late for school, so of course, while I tried to hurry up, I fell flat on my face. I had once mentioned that the best part of my clumsiness was that Emmett was always there to watch me fall (and laugh), so of course that time wasn't any different. I glared at Emmett and got up bravely. I couldn't think of one time I had fallen, and that I had cried or Emmett wasn't there. So on that cold Tuesday morning, I headed out to school… with Edward. That day Edward decided that he would be taking me to school. So of course I was thrilled with the idea.

When we got to school, I could see from the window Shawn leaning against the wall, like nothing had happened yesterday… except for his black eye. Edward helped me out of the car, and with a hard glare at Shawn, we retreaded inside of Hell-High.

Two days later, it was time to bid Annabeth goodbye. It was very painful for me, even more knowing I could have kept Annabeth instead of giving her away. What pained me most was the knowledge of the fact that Annabeth had once been mine, and that now she was from the Johnson's. That day I cried my heart out, Edward holding me the whole time. I managed to pull myself back together for the family's sake, and stopped crying.

Days went on as usual, every day I missed Annabeth, but every day I fell even more in love with Edward. He was just so sweet and caring, that I would be mad if I didn't love him. In no time it was time for Christmas vacations, my favorite ones. Edward and I were planning on going to the movies as a celebration for Christmas. I was thrilled, and I kept dancing around the house all day, a dance deserving of Alice.

Vacations started on Friday, December 19. So that day I decided to wear something special for Edward. When we got to school, you could see the excited faces from everyone since it was the last day of school. I was before any of my friends got there, and Emmett was picking Rosalie up. So I leaned against my truck and started reading my favorite book: _Pride and Prejudice_. It was practically tattered, and had the worst shape ever, but I loved it.

"Hello, Bella," said a cold voice. I glanced up and there he was like a clock, Shawn Thomson.

"What do you want, Shawn?" I sneered. He chuckled and stepped forward.

"I came here to give you a warning. Just wait, Bella, until your beloved Edward has a little accident. It could be any day! It could happen in a month, a week… or today. But I am not sure when, exactly, I am waiting for the right time. Enjoy your Edward while you can," he threatened. I shivered, and my mind was frozen in shock.

"If you hurt Edward I swear to God-" I started.

"You can't hurt me. I'll be gone by then; never to be seen again. You won't get your revenge and your Edward will be dead." He said. I swallowed and he chuckled, waved his hand, and disappeared in a mass of students.

The rest of the school-day I was freaking out. Not only because of Shawn's threat, but because I today I had a date with Edward. Every time he would ask what was wrong, I would tell him I was really excited for today's date.

After school, Edward took us to a nice restaurant, which I think was Italian, but there was no way of knowing since everything they were selling was Christmas cakes, and all sorts of Christmas-y stuff. When we were heading back to the car, I hugged Edward.

"I love you, Edward. Thank you for such a wonderful evening," I said smiling at him.

"It was my pleasure, Bella. I love you too," he smiled and gave me a passionate kiss. When we broke apart, we still smiled like idiots, which was something usual for us to do with each other.

"Now come, I'm sure that Charlie-or Emmett most likely- is wondering where you are," he said and opened the car's passenger door for me. I smiled one last time and slid in the car.

Edward got in the Volvo, and we took off. I had my hand laced with Edward's when we stopped at a red light.

"I love you," he whispered and kissed my hand.

"I love you too," I said and smiled. Once the red light turned green, Edward kept driving. That was when it happened. A car on the side of Edward was coming full speed at us, racing none-stop. I could tell that the driver wouldn't stop. So when the driver was like, 2 seconds from hitting us, I grabbed Edward's hand tighter and whispered a last 'I love you'. Then everything happened so fast. The car hit Edward's side, the car rolled and rolled, people screamed, my vision was blurry and all I could make out was Edward's unconscious face, bloody from the crash, that to my relief seemed to be taking small-almost invisible-breaths. I blinked, saw Edward's face one last time, and blacked out, hearing the sound of an ambulance, racing for our lives.

* * *

**Hello! I am sorry this chapter is so short, but once again I was running out of ideas for our dear chapter 13. So please tell me if you liked it or not, all you have to do is review!!**

**Leah! ;)**


	14. Hospitals

EmPOV

When I got the call from the hospital, I thought I might have as well died. Bella was being taken to the hospital, they told me, and had to be taken extreme care of. I almost freaked out, but I reminded myself that Bella needed me to go to the hospital. I ran around the house, searching for my keys, and then I remembered I had them in my pocket. I ran outside and got in my Jeep, pulling away as fast as I could. My speed was over 180 km per hour, not something Charlie would approve, but if he knew the reason he'd be going the same speed. When I got to the hospital I ran to the entrance, my adrenaline spiking, ready to kill who hurt my Belly-Jelly. I ran to the reception, and there was a nurse with blond hair.

"Hello, do you know where Isabella Swan is?" I asked her. She looked up from her magazine, and she stared at me for a good minute before reminding herself not to stare at people.

"I'm sorry, who would like to know?" she asked in a nasal voice, while batting her fake eyelashes.

"Her brother," I said annoyed at the delay. That seemed to satisfy her, because she started searching through her computer.

"It says she is in surgery right now." She said.

"Do you know when she will be out?" I asked her. She shook her hair, and was about to talk when I walked away. I went to the waiting room, and the nearer I went, the clearer I heard some awful sobs. I turned the corner and saw that the sobs belonged to Alice, who had beside her Rose and Jasper.

"Alice?" I asked. She saw me and was about to keep crying when she saw my tear streaked face.

"What happened to you?" she asked me.

"The hospital called me, saying that Bella was in an accident. What about you?" I asked her. Her eyes widened, and she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Edward was also in a car accident. I think they were together in the car," she cried again. Tears started flowing from my eyes, and when I looked up, they were all crying too.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" I asked angry. They all shook their heads.

"That bloody bastard ran away before even the ambulance got there," said Jasper. I was stunned, Jasper never swore, and when he did, he was _really_ angry. I nodded and started pacing around the room. About half an hour later, a doctor came out.

"Emmett Swan?" he asked. I all but ran him over, pulling to a stop an inch away from him.

"How is she? Where is she? Is she alive? Please tell me she is, I need my baby sister!" I kept going on shooting questions none-stop. I took a deep breath and waited for him to answer.

"She has a few injuries, a small concussion, broken arm and she also broke 3 ribs. But all in all, she is fine. Although, she will be out for a while, since we gave her some medicine that will put her to sleep for a few hours," he said. He nodded, and bid us goodbye.

I calmed down a tiny portion, now I knew she was okay. Now I had to wait for her to wake up. Alice seemed a little relieved, but who she wanted to know if was okay, wasn't heard of.

"Don't worry, Alice. I'm sure he'll be okay," I said soothingly. I wasn't even in the mood for joking, something very, very, very rare.

"Alice Cullen?" another doctor asked. She asked things even faster than I did, and then when she saw he still hadn't answered, she shut up.

"Um, Ms. Cullen, your brother is alive. He has his whole left side bruised, some small cutes, but broke his leg and arm. He had a big concussion, and unfortunately, we had to slip him into a coma," the doctor said.

"My… brother… is… in… a… coma?" Alice whispered. The doctor nodded.

"He is expected to wake up in a week, a week and a half," the doctor explained. That seemed to cheer Alice up. She stopped crying, and asked if she could see her brother, and the doctor said it was alright. I asked if I could see Bella, and they told me to come back tomorrow, that by then she would be awake. I wasn't so sure, but I was very tired, and I wanted to see Bella awake. I asked Alice to report me on Edward, and left for the night. I didn't sleep very well, but I slept at least a total of 3 hours.

* *

The next day, I was bathed, fed, and alert at around 6:00am. I sped to the hospital, anxious to see Bella. I was so scared yesterday, I honestly didn't know what I would do if anything happened to her.

When I got to the hospital, I asked where Edward Cullen's room was, and went to visit him first. I was not surprised to see Alice on the couch, sleeping peacefully. Once I made sure everything was alright, I went to visit Bella. When I got there, I was very happy, since Bella was fully awake.

BPOV

I woke up, confused, wondering where in the hell I was. But when I heard a beeping sound, saw the white room, and that I was hooked up to machines, I realized I was in a hospital. My head was spinning, and everywhere I looked there was white which was very annoying. There was a knock on the door, and in came Emmett, whose face lit up when he saw me.

"Bella! You're awake!" he bellowed, and ran to me and gave me an awkward hug, seeing as I was hooked up to machines, and resting on a small, white bed.

"Emmett, why am I here?" I asked confused. I couldn't remember, it was all fuzzy…

"You don't remember?" he asked and I shook my head no. "You were in a car accident… Edward was driving" he whispered the last part. Oh My God, Edward! How could I have forgotten about him?! The memory of the crash came back at me: blood, Edward unconscious, and an ambulance. Oh God…

"Emmett, where is Edward?" I asked wearily. He hesitated, and looked down with a new interest in his shoes. When he looked back up, his eyes were pained.

"He's in a coma, Bella…" he said. My brain and heart stopped working. No, no, no, NO, NO, _NO_! Not my Edward! I started crying, the only thoughts I had left were of Edward. Then I remembered Shawn's warning, and outrage, anger, guilt, and sadness filled me. I had done this to Edward. Shawn was the missing driver. My Edward was hurt, and it was all Shawn's fault.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked slowly, sensing my anger. My gaze fell on him, and he shrunk a little.

"SHAWN!" I yelled in anger. Emmett looked surprised, not understanding why I said his name. "It was that son of a bitch who did this to Edward!" I yelled in anger. Emmett looked taken aback, first because I reserved swearing when I didn't have a calmed, forgiving, loving, and nice ounce in me; which was never.

"He what?!" said Emmett. I was sure we had woken up other patients by then, but I couldn't care less. I told Emmett about my encounter with Shawn back at the school, and he looked angry yet thoughtful. After a while he sighed.

"Bella, even if he is guilty-which I am sure he is- first, we have no proofs. And second… he might have thought about you knowing it was him; he might have already fled the state, hell, he might have fled the country!" tears just kept flowing from my eyes. I had to force myself to make small talk.

"So, how bad are my injuries?" I asked.

"You have a small concussion, broken arm and you also broke 3 ribs; but the doctor said all in all you are fine," he said. I nodded, not really feeling anything from my body. I knew it wasn't the morphine, which made me feel nothing; it was _me_ that felt nothing. I didn't know what to do, think, or say! Emmett came running to me, and in his best attempt for a hug, he held me, whispering things would be okay, that I just had to be a little bit patient. I did not buy it the first or the 100th time he said it.

APOV

I was standing by Edward's bed, 5 days after the accident. He looked so peaceful; and his peacefulness was making a hole in my chest. A hole because I knew he looked so peaceful because he was in a coma. Tears started falling down my cheeks, and suddenly I started putting more attention to the monitor. I was mad at my twin; mad he got in a car crash, mad he was hurt, mad he was in a coma, mad he was leaving me on my own for only God knows how long.

"Why?!" I sobbed, and broke down crying beside Edward's bed. I was startled when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and when I looked up, I saw bloodshot brown eyes, staring intently at Edward. Bella crouched beside me, and held me tight while I cried, not daring once to look at the peaceful shape of Edward.

EPOV

I was in the meadow I had found years ago, standing in the middle of it. At the end, I saw Alice, crying desperately, and holding her was a familiar, beautiful shape. It was Bella. Bella was holding Alice, with tears in her own eyes. I tried to reach them, but with each step I took, they moved further. Why couldn't I reach them? Then Bella looked up, and I saw her beautiful brown eyes, staring at me.

"Bella!" I screamed. She sobbed, but it looked like she couldn't hear me. She started walking towards me; leaving Alice holding her tiny figure for dear life. Bella was still approaching, and when she was right in front of me, she caressed my cheek. I started to lean in her touch, when my cheek went right past her hand. Reaching out, I tried cupping her cheek with my hand, but again, my hand went through, as if I was a ghost.

"Please don't leave me, Edward," whispered Bella. I looked at her confused. Why would I leave her?

"Please, Edward, I love you so much, please don't leave me," she cried. She clamped her mouth shut with her hand, to stifle her heartbreaking sob. Suddenly Alice was beside her, a hand on her shoulder, trying to sooth her.

"Bella… did you know that comatose people can sometimes hear you, even in their state?" said Alice. I didn't see how that mattered; I wasn't in a comatose state, was I?

"I just don't know, Alice. You really think Edward will wake up from the coma?" asked Bella. Coma?! I couldn't be in a coma, could I? Alice nodded, and came forward, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Take care, dearest twin," said Alice, and walked out. Bella almost went with her, but stayed.

"Edward, if you are hearing me, you might as well know this. Shawn was who crashed into us; he slipped you into this coma. I love you, and I will wait forever," she said. And giving me a kiss on the cheek, she walked out, the same way as Alice had.

When se said crashed, memories flowed back. A car hit us, and I remember getting unconscious, looking at Bella's panicked face. Did it really mean I _was_ in a coma? The thought was unwelcome, but it had to be thought. Suddenly, somewhere in the back of my mind, I started accepting the idea that I was in a coma.

But, I couldn't be. I just couldn't. So, sitting in the middle of the meadow, I started thinking. How could I get myself out of this? I had to wake up; I had to wake up for Bella. She said she would wait for me forever; but I wasn't having any of that. I had to wake up and be with her. Bella deserved better, she had already been through enough.

So I got up, and cleaning my dirty hands, I started walking, looking for a way out. I walked, and walked, and walked. But no path came along, so I kept searching. Then, at the end of the road I was currently walking on, a light shimmered. I stared at it, looking at it with curiosity. Could that possibly be my way out? Be my way out of this hell-hole? I ran towards it at full speed. When I was just about to go through the light, I looked at my surroundings one last time, and walked through the light.

And like that I woke up.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I took so long updating... I was going to do it yesterday but I had the slight problem it turned off, and i couldn't get it to work again. :) Please don't hate me!!!**

**Anyhow, please send me a review. I will give you a a) faster chapter or b) a longer chapter if i get 4 more reviews.**

**So, pretty please send me a review!!! **

**Leah C. Drawn.... ;D**


	15. Never Lose Hope

BPOV

I was sitting in my hospital bed, trying to accommodate the pillows since they were uncomfortable. Suddenly, there was a loud and constant knocking on the door. Confused, I stepped out of the bed, and opened the door. In came Alice, who fell at my feet. I picked her up, and saw that she was crying.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked her. She just kept sobbing harder against my shoulder; and I held her, not knowing what to do or what to say. So I just sat us down on the uncomfortable hospital couch, and let her weep. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but she seemed to have incessant tears. To my great relief, tears stopped flowing, but she was still sobbing uncontrollably. Once I figured she'd be able to speak, I lift her up a little bit.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked her again. She sniffled, but sat straight.

"I-I don't k-know i-if Edward will w-w-wake u-up…" she said sadly. I sighed sadly, reproaching myself for not realizing the problem yet.

"Alice, he has only been out for a 5 days. Give him some slack. I'm sure he is trying." I said quietly. She nodded, and giving me a hug, she walked out of the room.

I sighed, and walked slowly to my bed, hoping to get some rest. But as usual, no such luck. In came barging Emmett with a huge grin plastered in his face.

"Emmett, what did you do?" I asked carefully, not sure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Look, the day you came here, I was attended by a nurse-bitch. She started to flirt with me shamelessly, and I got soo sick of her. So, my dear sister, today I decided to make a prank for her!" he finished triumphantly.

"Um, Emmett… what did you _do_?" I asked hesitantly. His smile only grew wider. Oh oh…

"Why Bella, I did nothing! I just, you know… brought Rosie with me today, and passed by the slutty nurse who again flirted with me." He said. Then he stopped, and his smile grew again. "Who would have said Rosalie could be so mean, bitchy, and slap so well?" he said innocently. My eyes grew wide, and I choked on the water I had been drinking.

"She- she did _what_?" I hissed. He tensed a little bit, but then smirked.

"She called her all sorts of names, and then said something among the lines of: Bloody bitch! And then she bitch-slapped her!" he finished happily. I sighed, and knew I had to give him a speech I had been giving him for years.

"Emmett; it is not right to lift a girl's hopes, or get your girlfriend into a fight which is a prank for you. Now, I want you to explain things to Rosalie, and say you're sorry…" I gave him my speech for the 100th time. Honest to God, that was not the first time he did something like it.

"But-"he began but I cut him off.

"No 'buts' young man. Now go to your room! Or girlfriend, in this case…" I said mockingly. He scowled but went away.

When he was gone, I laughed a bit at Emmett's playfulness, but composed myself quickly when I heard someone knocking the door.

"Come on in!" I said. And in came Charlie. He looked tired, probably for the slack of sleep. The hell he shouldn't have slept, with his daughter hospitalized. He hadn't even come to see me! I mean, I am his _daughter!_ Not once did he come, he only called once, and it was for, like, 2 minutes!

"Hey, Bells." He said. I huffed and looked away. I heard him sigh, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder which I shook off. I didn't intend on being so mean. It's just that I was really mad and hurt. I could have died by now; and who said he would have cared?!

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry. There was just a lot of work in the department; there has been a lot of crime around here lately. I have been working 20 hours straight, and when I get home I need to sleep, or else I would fall asleep during my job," he said sadly. I turned my head and gave him a cold look.

"And you couldn't have called?! I was in a car accident, and you didn't even come once! For all you know I could have died, and you wouldn't have known because you were too buissy working!" I growled. Something flashed in his eyes, and he gritted his teeth together, but still a dominant emotion was guilt.

"I found the guy who crashed against you," he said proudly. I laughed drily.

"What was his name?" I said mockingly.

"Alexander Lamont." He said, puffing out his chest a little bit. I laughed again without humor, and this time he looked confused.

"His name is Shawn Thomson," I said monotonously. He was obviously still confused.

"And how do you know that?" he said. I rolled my eyes, and sighed heavily.

"I know because that exact day he threatened me. Dad, there are many things that happened before; many which you will never know. And yes, Shawn is capable of doing all this" I signaled myself. "Plus, he moved. He causes trouble, and he moves out. It's happened before. He can kill someone, not feel bad, and move on. They never catch him. He always kills witnesses." I said. Charlie looked scared, I assumed for me, and leaned closer.

"How do you know all this, Bella?" he said. I looked him straight in the eye.

"Some things are better left unknown," I said seriously. He looked confused, but dropped the subject. We kept talking for a good half an hour. After some time, begging and apologizing, I forgave Charlie. He _was_ human after all. So I left it at that, and some time later Charlie had gone home to sleep.

After my awful, disgusting lunch, I went to have a walk around the hospital. I avoided Edward's hospital room, since I knew I would start crying over Edward. So kept walking around the halls, and suddenly I got to a room. It was room number 458, and the door was opened. I peeked in, not knowing why, but I felt a strange pull to that specific room. I saw a woman leaning over an old man, she had brown, grayish hair. She was brushing the old man's hair away from his face, smiling slightly at the sight. Then, the worst thing happened. The heart's monitor started going faster and faster and faster; until it stopped. The woman just stood there, gazing at the man's face, with tears flowing from her eyes like a water fountain. When she looked up, she saw me staring, and gave me a watery smile, and then she beckoned me with her finger. I followed, and stopped beside the man's bed.

"I am so, so sorry for your loss," I said. She smiled at me, a grandmother kind of smile.

"Why would you be? My husband is much better in Heaven; away from the evil from this world, the destruction and sickness," she said in a warm voice. I gazed at her confused, and she looked again at her lover's face.

"When you love someone, you have to let them go. Sometimes it means breaking the relationship, and other times it means cutting their thread of life. My dear husband was already very sick, in a coma. Had been for 50 years…" she trailed off. I gaped at her.

"He's been in a coma for 50 years? And you were with him for all that time?" I asked amazed.

"Dear, let me tell you something. When you love someone a lot, you'd do anything for them. From taking a bullet; to waiting for them to wake up for 50 years. Imagine how awful it would have been for him, waking up one day, only to see I have left him for other man? He deserved better. I sat by his side for 50 years. Not one day did I complain, since, what good does it make? I only prayed to God, that if he wouldn't give him back to me; that he at least sent him to a better place. I prayed every single day. Finally my prayers were answered," she finished.

"Yes, but, that long? Did you not lose hope or something?" I asked her. She laughed, shortly, but she looked a little bit better.

"Lose hope? Dear, I hoped every day, for the past 50 years he would wake up. Yes, honey, that long I waited for my husband to wake up. I made my vouches, 'in sickness and health, and every day of forever' I vouched to love him. And let me tell you a secret: there is not one day I regret my decision of staying by his side. Would you not wait for the one you love, for 50 years?" she asked me with a smile. I pondered the thought. I realized I would walk trough fire and glass for Edward; and I would certainly wait for him to wake up as long as I lived.

"Yes, yes I would wait for him for 50 years and more…" I smiled kindly at her.

"I hope that everything turns out fine for you," she said. I smiled, and waved while walking away.

"I hope everything turns out fine for you too," I called over my shoulder. I smiled internally, happy from my talk with the old lady. She was right, I shouldn't lose hope. I'd wait a 100 years if necessary for Edward to wake up.

This time, when I passed by room 500, I heard a cry; from a baby. I paced back a little bit, only to catch a beautiful picture. It was a mother, smiling lovingly at her new baby; and the father staring adoringly at his wife. I saw his lips move, and I knew he said 'I love you, both' at his wife and child. I smiled unknowingly at the scene; and then I pictured Edward and me in that picture. I knew I wanted that with him; to get married to him and bare his perfect child. I sighed and kept walking away, staring at the empty hall.

I wanted to lock myself up, and cry over why every time I had something good in life, it was taken away. But I couldn't, I wouldn't. I had better count my blessings than all the things that go wrong. For instance, I passed by a waiting room; and I saw loads of families, coughing or moaning in pain. It broke my heart in two; how could God let this be? Let people die, let their families hurt so much over their lost life. I wanted to blame God; I wanted to blame someone. But I knew the only one who was to blame was Shawn. I was mad, and tears flowed absently down my cheek. I wiped them away angrily, and when I rounded the corner, I fell to the floor and broke into tears. Next thing I know, I'm being lifted from the floor, and carried over a shoulder.

When I turned my head I saw it was Emmett, who just made me clutch to him tighter. I hugged his neck, and rested my head on his shoulder.

Some minutes later, I'm being laid down on the hospital bed, Emmett next to me.

"What's wrong, Belly-Jelly?" he asked jokingly. He knew I hated the nickname, but this time it made me laugh.

"I-I have to keep reminding myself not to lose hope. Emmett, I feel dead inside. I feel even worse than when mom died," I said. We rarely talked about her, and it made us both sad.

"Bella, you know how my biological mother handed me down to your mother?" he asked. That was even weirder, because he_ never_ spoke of his biological mother, Margaret.

"Yeah, she died," I said, and he shook his head.

"It was all a lie. My mother is still pretty much alive, and walking on two feet. She lied, just because she didn't want me any longer," he said sadly. I gasped and gave him a big hug.

"Not want you?! That woman must have been mad, not to want you!" I said outraged, then something kicked in. "Wait, what do you mean she is alive?" I asked.

"Yeah, she still is. And how do I know? I got an e-mail some weeks ago, from her. She said she missed me, and that she wanted me back. I told her to never contact me again, that I didn't want anything to do with her," he said bitterly. I smiled sadly, and gave him another hug. Suddenly Alice came running in the room, and she almost crashed against the bed.

"Al, What's wrong?!" I asked her. She panted, and catching her breath after a while of trying, speaks.

"One… don't call me Al. Two… Edward… woke… up!" she yelled. My blood turned cold, and I thought for a second it was a joke, but then I reminded myself Alice doesn't do cruel jokes.

"He did?!" I yell back. She nods eagerly and sprints out of the room. I stare at the door, and look at Emmett.

"GO!" he yelled at me in a 'duh' voice. I nodded, scrambeled out of bed, and ran to Edward's room. I knocked, and walked in anyways.

When I look at Edward, his eyes are open, yet confused.

"Edward?" I asked him quietly. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rose, Carlisle and Esme trail behind me. He looked at us confused, and in a quiet voice asked:

"Who are you all?"

My world stopped, and then everything turned black.

* * *

**A/N: So... what do you think? If you didn't get it (which I am sure you did), Edward remembers NO ONE. Pretty please leave me a review, it makes everything much better!!!**

**Review lover;**

**Leah C. Drawn.**


	16. Good times with Alice

BPOV

I woke up with my head spinning. I looked around and realized I was again in the hospital bed. What happened? Suddenly it hit me: Edward woke up. I was almost jumping from glee; but then I remembered something. He didn't remember me. I broke down in heartless sobs.

It could have been hours, minutes, days, months, years, second… and I wouldn't have known. I felt two strong pair of arms wrap themselves around me. I assumed it was Emmett, since he was the biggest man I have ever seen.

"I'm sorry," he said. I looked up and wiped my tears. Taking a few deep breaths, I hugged him again and pulled away.

"No, it's not your fault. I knew there was a possibility he wouldn't remember me. I just… hoped." I said sadly.

"Why don't you go see him?" suggested Emmett I stared at him blankly.

"He doesn't remember me," I said in a 'duh' voice. Emmett rolled his eyes in exasperation, as if I was an idiot.

"Then make him remember!" he said and smiled. I looked down, sadly. How could I make him remember? After all, maybe he forgot me because it was meant to be. Who was I kidding?! I needed Edward; if he remembered me or not. I got a determined face and jumped out of bed. I was walking away I heard Emmett yell.

"You go girl!" in his best imitation of a black woman. **(A/N no offence) **I smiled at his foolishness but kept walking determinately. I knocked lightly on the door and heard my angel answer come in. I slipped into the room.

"Hello," I said shyly. He smiled but looked puzzled.

"Do I know you?" he asked me. My heart was breaking, but I had to keep trying.

"What do you remember?" I asked him. He cocked his head to the side, trying to remember, I assumed.

"Nothing. I try to remember… but it's all messed up. It's all overwhelming." he said. I smiled sadly.

"Do you remember who you are?" I asked him. He gazed at me, and nodded.

"My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. And I remember riding a car… silver. They told me it was a Volvo," he said and smiled. I almost strangled him. He remembered a damn car but not his girlfriend?! "And who are you?" he asked me; and smiled my favorite crooked grin. My heart nearly melted.

"I am your…" I wanted to say girlfriend, but that would only confuse him. "Best friend. Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I smiled at him.

EPOV

"And who are you?" I asked the angel standing before me. I could almost swear I died and went to Heaven. She had the longest brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and creamy skin.

"I am your…" she began, and she looked like she was deciding what she was to me. Please say girlfriend… "Best friend. Isabella Swan, but call me Bella," she said. Darn it she wasn't my girlfriend… but I would make her be it.

"Do you know what happened to you?" she asked me after some minutes of silence. I shook my head. She hesitated, but stepped a little bit closer to me.

"We were in a car accident," she said softly… we? "We were at a red light, and when it was green you sped up. Only you didn't see a car coming from your side…" she whispered sadly. I got a flashback. I was in the driver's seat, and Bella was beside me. She was smiling at me, and suddenly fear crossed her face. I looked where she was looking and saw a car 5 seconds from hitting us. I returned my gaze to Bella, and she said something, moved her lips, and then everything went black.

I snapped back to the present, noticing Bella's nervous face. I smiled reassuringly, and she smiled back. I swear that smile was heart melting… a few minutes later, Bella left. I kept pondering, though, the flashback. The only thing that troubled me was… what had Bella said? I couldn't understand, her lips were blurry, but I could see another emotion in her eyes I couldn't quite get. It wasn't fear… it was something else. There was another knock on the door, and I hoped it was Bella, but no such luck.

"Hi Edward!" smiled at me a pixie-like girl. Well, a girl with heels. I looked at her puzzled, and she giggled, before putting her hands behind her back and pursing her lips.

"Do I know you?" I asked her. She looked sad, but then her good mood came back.

"Of course. I'm your sister!" she smiled. That brought another flashback. I was maybe 16, it seemed. I could have been any age, but something in my gut was telling me I was 16. I was walking down a parking lot; there was some snow on the roads. I almost reached the safety of my car when someone called:

"Hi Edward!" I turned around and there was Alice. She was wearing high heels and a huge smile, so big it almost cracked her face. She looked different, weirder than usual. I chuckled.

"Do I know you?" I teased her. I glanced around, and there were some people. Then I realized it looked like a parking lot from a Mall. I was ready to pretend Alice and I weren't related… but no such luck.

"Of course. I'm your sister!" she smiled. And with another chuckle from me, the flashback ended. I stared at her, and she got exited.

"Did you remember me?" she asked with clear hope. I smiled at her.

"I remember something from when we were 16 years old." I said and explained my flashback. Suddenly she laughed so hard it looked like she was going to pass out. I even laughed along with her.

"Oh yeah, I remember that day…" she said happily. "We were doing Christmas shopping. You had just gotten your Volvo and you were so happy. So I told you to go ahead, that I had to make some shopping. So you were heading to your car, when I came back. I was happier than usual, since I had found the perfect present for you. You don't remember; but after you _tried_ to ignore me, you helped me with the bags I had behind me, resting on the floors. You almost fainted from carrying so many bags," she giggled. I chuckled. A quick flashback came back; one of a huge closet, with pink clothes, dresses and high heels. It was a nightmare.

"I just remembered a _huge_ closet," I said scared. She laughed again, but this time at me.

"You must be remembering my closet!" she said smiling. I laughed nervously. How could one little person have such a big closet?! Then something clicked in… she loved shopping. She could spend 12 hours in a Mall and not get tired. I remembered something! Well, it was kind of obvious; but I didn't realize it… I remembered it! I smiled triumphantly. Alice stared at me, looking at me in a '_WTF?!_' look.

"You can spend 12 hours straight in a Mall and not get tired; you love it," I said, smiling. Alice smiled, widely, and then came over to hug me.

"You have always been the best brother a girl could have…" she whispered in my ear.

"I am sure if I remembered I could say the same thing," I whispered back. I felt her smile against my cheek and she stood back.

"Hey Alice…" I said slowly. She smiled encouragingly, showing me she was paying attention. "I just met Bella. She said we were friends, but she sounded a bit insecure." I told her. She had a calculating look on her face, thoughtful, even.

"Yeah, you met her some time ago, at the school's cafeteria. I remember you looked dumbfounded," she grinned. That brought another flashback. I was standing next to Alice, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. I replied but left the sentence hanging. A beautiful angel had entered the cafeteria; and that angel was Bella. Then the flashback ended, much to my dismay. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair.

"You always did that a lot," Alice mused. I raised an eyebrow and she laughed. "You always did that a lot when you were nervous, angry, confused or sad. I'm guessing right now is due to confusion," she guessed. And damn was she right. There was a knock on the door, and a man slipped in, along with a woman. I recognized them, from when they had come in the room just a few seconds after I had woken up.

"Hello, dear" said the woman with caramel-colored hair. She looked motherly, with her soft blue eyes.

"Edward…" said the blond guy. "I'm Carlisle, your father and this is Esme, your mother." He stated. I nodded, taking in the information. I was glad they were my parents, not some psycho couple.

"Hey," I said awkwardly. They smiled at me and it brought another flashback. I was arriving home, sweaty, and fumbled through my pockets, searching for my house keys. Suddenly the door flew open, and there stood Carlisle with an arm wrapped around Esme. They smiled at me, and the flashback ended. Alice knew I had had a flashback, but since neither mom nor dad (which sounds a bit weird for me to call them right away) had noticed, she let it go.

"So son, how have you been?" Carlisle asked me. I decided I would call him dad, but in my mind he would be Carlisle.

"Good. So far I've met Bella, Alice, and you two," I said. Carlisle had a know-it-all smile when I said Bella, and I blushed slightly.

"And did you meet Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie?" asked me Esme. I shook my head, confused. I looked at Alice, and saw she was grinning like an idiot.

"What?" I asked her. She giggled and got a dazed look.

"Jasper…" she sighed dreamily. I raised an eyebrow.

"So you like him?" I asked her. Her eyes widened. She glared at me, but then dropped the look and sighed.

"Well you certainly don't remember…" she muttered to herself. "He is my boyfriend" she said happily. I laughed at her. Someone seemed to be utterly in love.

"And who is this Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked her. She had gotten distracted. I knew because she was swinging her arms and torso, in a distracted look. Then she snapped back to reality and blushed.

"Sorry. Emmett is Bella's brother and Rosalie is Jasper's twin; and also Emmett's girlfriend," she said with a big smile. I nodded in understanding.

Hours flew by, and every time there was a knock on the door, I hoped it to be Bella. Alice, apparently noticed, and could not wait to tease me about it. She was just about to open her mouth to say something when the door opened. In came Bella.

"Hi," she said with a big smile. I smiled back. She looked at Alice and asked her if she could come with her outside of the room. They went outside, and I was left alone to my thoughts. Alice came in again, and I hopped Bella to come in too, but she didn't. This time Alice didn't wait to voice her thoughts.

"You are already falling for her, aren't you?" she asked me. The question caught me off guard. Was I really falling for Bella?

* * *

**Hey! I'm so so so so so sorry for updating so late. I just got caught up in many stuff... :D So did you like the chapter? I really hope you did... One thing: do not expect me to update anytime soon. It's just that I will be going on vacations for some good two weeks, so I may not have time to update :(**

**Thanks a lot,**

**Leah!**


	17. Faint

BPOV

"Alice, can I talk to you a second outside?" I asked her. My heart was galloping; and only because Edward was in the room. Pathetic. She smiled at me and nodded.

"What's up, Bella?" she asked me cheerfully. I smiled back sadly.

"I have a plan, Alice," I told her. She looked at me confused. "I have a plan to make Edward remember…" I finished. Alice's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Yey!" she squealed, and I giggled. "So what's the plan?!" she asked with a huge smile.

"You know, I did some research, right? So in one webpage I found that patients with amnesia could eventually find ways to remember everything they forgot. It said that even just looking at a flower can make them remember a day outside in the garden. Everything about that day; the people, the food, the talks… everything! So I plan on showing him –subtly- various objects, actions; things that have happened to him…" I finished all in one breath and smiled. "So do you think it'll work?" I asked finally. Alice's smile never left her face.

"Oh, Bella! It will work! Just a few moments ago he remembered Carlisle and Esme and my closet!" she said happily. I raised an eyebrow.

"Your closet?" I asked her. She nodded in exasperation.

"Of course, silly. My closet is unforgettable!" she smiled hugely. I sighed, looking down. Edward could remember Alice's goddamned closet, his parents and her; but he couldn't remember his freaking girlfriend!

"Bells, what's wrong?" Alice asked, worried.

"Edward remembered all that but me. Am I that forgettable?!" I cried. Alice sighed and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry Bella; if your plan works out he'll be remembering you in no time," she said. And hugging me one last time, she went in Edward's room; leaving me to my own troubles.

I sighed and started walking around the hospital, stretching my legs. I had finally been discharged from the hospital, so now I was wearing tight jeans and a white tank-top Alice brought me. My mind drifted to Annabeth. How was she? Was she alright? Did she miss me? And then thinking of my daughter made me start thinking about Shawn. That bastard had caused this to Edward. He had fled, too scared to face the consequences. I gritted my teeth together to keep myself from shouting. I wanted to shout to the whole wide world who did this to me, to Edward, to us.

Finally I decided to search for a public computer. I found one near the waiting room, and logged on. I searched for messages from the Johnsons and found one. It said they had to take off. That they wanted Annabeth to see me one more time, but that they couldn't get a hold of me. They said that Annabeth was having an excellent time back to where they lived, and I was glad. With a sigh, I logged off. Next I went to the cafeteria; I hadn't eaten a lot that day.

When I got there I got a blueberry muffin and a cup of coffee. They were simply delicious. I got out a newspaper I found before by the waiting room and started to entertain myself with it. I was doing a crossword, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I looked up, and was greeted with the most amazing pair of eyes. They were Edward's, my only and true love.

"Hi," I greeted him happily. He smiled my favorite smile back. He motioned to the chair next to me, asking silently if he could sit there. I nodded with a smile.

"So what brings you here? Especially in a hospital gown," I teased. He chuckled.

"I needed to stretch my legs. Just lying down on that uncomfortable bed was giving me a headache," he grinned. I laughed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. And the food here is terrible," I joked. But really, I was being serious. It tasted like crap. He laughed with me, but then he got serious, more thoughtful than anything you could say.

"Um, Bella?" he asked hesitantly. I smiled encouragingly. "When you said we were friends, you kind of hesitated. Why?" he asked. I blushed crimson.

"Well… I, um… y-you see," I started, not really knowing what to say. he raised his eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?" I whined. He chuckled and nodded. I huffed. "Fine, then. I was your girlfriend," I said. His jaw all but dropped.

EPOV

She –beautiful, funny, smart, beautiful, kind Bella- was my girlfriend. She was my girlfriend. My jaw dropped, I knew so. My heart had practically stopped beating at her words.

"Really?" I asked her after some time. She seemed nervous.

"Well, yeah," she said. But then my eyebrow furrowed.

"Was?" I asked her sadly. Did she not want me anymore?

"Well, I guess. I mean, you don't remember me, and how wrong would it be of me to take advantage of a guy who doesn't remember anything?" she joked, trying to lighten the tension.

"Don't worry of taking advantage of me," I smirked at her, and I swore her breathing hitched. But then she smiled real big, and she got this sexy smile that would kill millions of guys.

"Oh really?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. I laughed and nodded.

"Oh well, I don't think you really mean it," she smirked. I chuckled.

"No?" I asked her. She shook her head. "And why?" I asked her.

"If I told you to, would you paint Alice's high heels?" she enquired. I thought about my answer. After knowing her for a few hours, I wasn't sure she'd be thrilled.

"Yes?" I answered, coming out more like a question. Bella's eyes widened and she exploded in a fit of giggles.

"Edward, if you did, she would literally kill you…" she trailed off, laughing some again.

"Glad I amuse you," I grumbled. She laughed.

And so the way went by, with me and Bella flirting with each other. Just one look and I knew it. I was a goner. I loved Bella, and I didn't even know her all that well. She was an amazing girl. But the end of the day I knew almost as much about her as before (or so she told me). Emmett was adopted, Bella's mom had died, etc…

A week went by, and finally I was released. I had become friends with everyone all over again. I was happy and in love with Bella. She said today she'd be coming over to my house, and help me trying to remember some stuff. I, of course, agreed immediately. So there I was, packing up my belongings, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called. In came Carlisle, wearing his white coat and looking very happy.

"Well so, I hope you get home safely. I will see you tomorrow, I'm on guard today," my father smiled. I smiled back.

"No problem, dad. See ya," I said, as I finished packing the last of my things.

"Oh and Edward, all the papers are signed. You are ready to leave at any time," he said. I smield.

"'Kay dad," I said. He went out of the room, and some minutes later I followed. Esme and Alice were waiting for me at the exit of the hospital by a black Mercedes. I panicked for a second seeing the car, but shrugged it off. I couldn't spend the rest of my life scared of a car. So I left my bags in the trunk, and slipped in the back seat.

The ride home was nice, and I loved how all the trees looked. When we got to the house, I did a double take. It was huge, and white, and beautiful, and huge! I smiled real big, before heading inside. I was just about to head to upstairs, when Alice stopped me.

"Oh, no you don't. When Bella get's here she'll give you a tour around the house and then you can leave your bags in your room," she said, a weird twinkle in her eyes. I just agreed and sat down on the only area they would let me be in; the living room. I heard the doorbell ring, and I was out of my seat faster than lightning and opening the door. I was not prepared for what I saw, though.

"Bella…" I chocked out.

BPOV

I was standing in front of Edward, with a huge smile on my face. I had fixed myself up for today. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white shirt and black knee-high boots. I was wearing little makeup, just mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss (that I will not lie, Alice had to teach me how to wear all that) and I had let my hair down.

"Bella…" Edward finally said. He kept looking me up and down, as if he was not sure who I was or what I was. But, that was the reaction I had been looking for. I smiled even wider.

"May I come in?" I asked him shyly. That snapped him out of his trance, and he gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"Of course, I'm sorry," he said, and waited for me to come in and closed the door. I rolled my eyes. Ever the gentleman. I turned towards Edward, but being the klutz that I am, I tripped over nothing. I braced myself for the impact, but instead I felt two strong arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes, and I got lost in the depths of emerald green eyes.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked worryingly. I giggled.

"Did I mention I am a huge klutz and constantly trip over nothing?" I asked him. He chuckled and helped me up.

"So, Esme said that you were going to give me a tour around the house," he said shyly. I looked at him in surprise.

"They haven't showed you yet?" I asked him. He smiled and shook his head no. I smiled back.

"Well, we'll just have to arrange that," I said, and hooked my arm with his. I was rewarded with a beautiful crooked smile.

I showed Edward every single room in the house. I showed him the kitchen, the garden, the garage, the videogames room, the guest rooms, bathrooms, Alice's room (at which he was afraid to go in), Carlisle and Esme's room, and his music room.

"I played the piano?" he asked me. I nodded, happily. I took his hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Maybe one day you will learn again," I smiled up at him. He returned the smile, and we left the room. At last, I showed him his room.

He looked around his room, awed, and started listening to his music. The whole time, he had a big smile on his face. Therefore, I had a big smile on mine too. But suddenly, Edward took my hand, and we started dancing.

"Edward, no, I can't dance," I laughed.

"It's all in the leading," he grinned at me and winked. I laughed.

EPOV

I was having the best day of my life. I had Bella dancing with me, I had remembered my house, but nevertheless asked Bella to show it to me, and I was happy. I was slowly starting to remember some of my days with Bella. The memories were short, but in every single one, I was happy.

I twirled Bella, laughing, and brought her close to my chest. She kept laughing, and rested her head against my chest. But then, I had the most wonderful idea. I pushed Bella back a little, enough for me to grab her chin, and make her look me in the eyes.

I started leaning in, making my intentions clear, yet giving Bella enough time to break away. But she didn't. I pressed my lips against hers, happily, loving the feeling of finally kissing her, and then I fainted.

* * *

**Hey! Umm, look, please don't hate me for taking so long updating! I had the time, but the thing is I couldn't really find the inspiration; every time I thought about what to write next, my mind would come up blank. Sorry!! Please, please, please forgive me! I know I don't deserve your reviews, but I want them nonetheless. :D So, please review.**

**Next update... next week?**

**Leah!**


	18. Remembering

EPOV

Memories. That was all I could see. It was all so confusing. One came after the other and then came another one that had nothing to do with the other while in one I was 7 years old in the other I was 15 and then in the next one I was 17 and then in other I was 4 years old. But the one thought that always came back one way or the other, was Bella. The first day I met her, when I found her at the meadow, when she came to my house under the pouring rain, seeking for my forgiveness. When I composed her lullaby, the day of the car crash and what was my last thought: I love you, Bella. Then they stopped. And like that, I remembered. I remembered it all. But then there was a lot of black. Mostly black was all I could see. I saw myself (like, third person's point of view kind of way) in a black room, with nothing else. Bu then there was a light. I glared at the shining light that was hurting my eyes, but then I came back to y senses. The light! That was the very same light I saw while I was in my coma that allowed me to go back to Bella. Bella. Oh my God I had to get out of this black place. I had to tell Bella that I officially remembered her.

I was on cloud nine. Thinking about Bella too much can do that to you. I loved her, I loved her I- oh right! The light. I had to try to go through that light again. So I did what I did the last time (and I want no repetitions) and fought my way there. It was hard, to say the least. Every step was harder than the last, and with every single step, the light grew nearer. But it looked so far away; I started slowing down, more and more, getting tired. I almost stopped, but then I remembered I was doing all this for Bella, the love of my life. So I pushed the tiredness at the back of my mind, and started walking faster, stronger, feeling every little twitch of my body and every breath I took was harder. So when I was a foot away from the light, I looked around the empty room. And with one last step, I woke up.

BPOV

Oh My God!!!!!!! I almost had a heart attack. I was panicking, looking desperately around the room for something. But when I did not find it (though I still don't know what I was looking for), I settled for waiting 10 minutes, and if Edward did not wake up, I'd call an ambulance. But none of these was necessary, you see. For in less than a minute, his eyes started fluttering open.

"Edward!" I cried, and lunched myself at him. He was taken aback but held me tight.

"Bella, Bella… my beautiful Bella," he whispered like a mantra again and again. I was crying so hard into Edward's shirt, but he let me stain his shirt with my salty tears of happiness. He crooned sweet things to me, telling me everything would be alright, and that he was fine.

"Oh Edward!" I wailed, but pulled away from his chest, just barely enough to see his face. He smiled and kissed away my tears, before descending his kisses, stopping at the corner of my mouth. My heart was racing fast enough for somebody to believe I just ran a marathon, when he kissed me. The kiss was sweet and gentle, just like Edward. Immediately my arms flew forward and I hugged Edward with everything I had. I gripped his hair in my fists, running my fingers through it every once in a while. We pulled apart (damn oxygen…) and I started to kiss every inch of his face. His forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, then again the same circuit and the third time I gave him a kiss on the lips. The room was silent, though not in the get-me-out-of-here awkward but a nice one.

"I remember," whispered Edward after a few minutes of holding me on his lap. My head snapped up to meet his eyes, and my eyes widened.

"What?" I whispered. He gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"I remember everything, love." He said merrily. I gave a little happy squeal and hugged him harder. I thought I knew joy, love, happiness and everything that is good in this world. But how wrong was I. I knew the real thing until I met Edward. I nuzzled my nose on his neck, breathing in his scent.

"I love you so much, Edward. Please never leave me again," I pleaded. He hugged me stronger.

"I love you too, beautiful. And I'm never leaving you again. Ever," he whispered, kissing the top of my head. I smiled against his neck and with one last kiss in that nice spot of his, I pulled away.

"You don't know how hard for me it was, Edward. To see you every day, knowing you did not remember me, it was so painful," I told him, casting my eyes down, to my knotted fingers. He told me to look at him, but I did not oblige. He kept asking me, but I wouldn't budge. So with a sigh, he lifted my chin up, and looked deep into my eyes.

"You managed to make me fall in love with you practically since the minute I saw you, Bella." He told me, and I gasped. My mind wasn't processing everything quite clearly.

"I did?" I enquired. He gave me a dazzling smile, and I smiled back. Then I gave him a peck on the lips. And helped him up from the floor we were currently on. I stumbled back a bit, but he caught me in time, and I blushed. We sat on his bed, and talked. What else could we do? It had been a long time since I had talked to Edward with the knowledge of him loving me.

It was getting dark outside, and as I was going to speak, Edward's stomach grumbled. I snickered, but pulled his hand so we could get some food. Esme had let in the fridge some pasta, so I heated it up and served us some plates. After that Edward and I sat on the table and kept on talking, reminding each other every five minutes we loved each other. Dinner eaten, we decided we were bored. So we did what was logical: watch a movie.

We decided to watch 'The Notebook', since Edward wanted a movie that required a shoulder to cry on, and I laughed at his oh-so reasonable argument. By the end of the movie, Edward was asleep, with his head on my lap, bronze hair tousled. He looked so sweet I didn't want to wake him up, but we couldn't stay here. I shook him a bit, and he groaned. I giggled.

"Come on, sleepyhead, we need to get you to bed," I smiled, and he groaned again. I led him upstairs, since I really did think if I didn't he'd fall, and guided him in his room. I gave him a peck on the lips, while he plopped down on his bed.

"I have to go, Edward. 'Night," I said with a smile, but as I got off the bed I felt an arm pull me back.

"No…" he mumbled. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll stay with you," I whispered, and cuddled against him. He nuzzled his face against my hair, and I smiled. It is good to be home, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N Hey Everybody! Look, i am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for taking this long in updating. I just had this kind of project I had to do, and so I had absolutely no time for updating :D Pretty please Review! Tell me if you liked it or not, if you have ideas too, spelling mistakes, anything!! ;D**

**You know you want to... ;D**

**Leah.**


	19. He is what I need

BPOV

The next morning, I felt so happy my heart soared. But I didn't understand why I felt so happy. Then I recalled; Edward remembered! And as I was coming back to my senses, I felt an arm around my waist. My heart beat faster. Could it be? I opened my eyes, and sure enough, I was in the love of my life's room. A wide grin spread across my face, and I seriously thought my face would crack. I turned around slightly, not wanting to disturb Edward. But when I turned, his green eyes were wide awake. I gasped, before my grin came back into place.

"Morning beautiful," he greeted, and I giggled. I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Morning handsome," I said, and he pouted.

"That's not a real kiss," he said in a childish voice, and I giggled again.

"Morning breath, honey," I said. He pouted, before having a wide smile on his angelic face.

"I don't care," and he leaned in and kissed me before I could protest. I sighed and gave up. I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster, although I wasn't in the real mood. I was never ever a morning person so… yeah, I hated mornings. But, any morning was great waking up with Edward by my side.

"We have to get up, Edward," I mumble against his lips. I knew I didn't mean one word, but it was worth a try. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"SHIT! I forgot to call Charlie!" I panicked. Edward chuckled beside me.

"Don't worry, love; we told Charlie you'd stay over with Alice," he said, and gave me a peck on the lips. I huffed and sat up.

"I'm going to find some clothes and get a shower. I'll see you in a bit," I said. He groaned, and I escaped with a giggle of my own. I knocked on Alice's door loudly, and finally she answered.

"What?" she growled, and then saw it was me. Confusion swept over her face. "What are you doing here, Bella?" she asked me. I smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"He remembered, Alice. He remembered everything," I laugh. That waked her up, and she squealed in my ear, but I didn't care. I was just so dang happy. I giggled. "Alice, before you pop my eardrum please let me find something from your closet and have a shower," I pleaded, and she grinned and pulled me inside.

Half an hour later, I was wearing skinny jeans, red tank top, red converse, loose hair and slight makeup. I looked good; Alice sure never did things half-way through. It was good, because it meant I would never look bad. It was awful, because that meant Barbie Bella for as long as I was here. And I was pretty sure that would be for forever.

I headed to Edward's room and knocked softly on his door. It creaked open, and I cautiously stepped inside. There, sitting on the bed, was my glorious Edward Cullen. Again, how did I ever get so lucky?

He grinned, and pulled me to him in a warm embrace.

"I love you," he whispered, and I smiled against his chest.

"And I you, Edward," I reply, before kissing Edward sweetly. Looking into his eyes, I know that he is my present and future. I knew that no matter what came between us, we would always be stronger than it, and that our love was never ending. I knew that it didn't matter that someday maybe Shawn may come back and haunt us; we'd be stronger than him. I knew that even if Annabeth was no longer mine to raise and love, I would have Edward. Maybe one day even raise Edward's children, and be able to say I am Isabella Marie Cullen. He was it. He was what I wanted, what I needed.

The last few days had been pure torture, knowing that I loved Edward all the same yet he could not remember our love. He, the one human being I needed like one needs air to breathe, like one needs water to survive, and like a plant needs sun to grow. Edward was my air, my water; my sun. my everything. I loved Emmett dearly; as I did Charlie, mom, Annabeth, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle… but Edward was the center of my heart.

One day, soon enough, I knew that we would graduate. We would head to college and get a degree, and then we would start our lives as a married couple. We'd have children, and they would have grandchildren, and so on, and so on.

It didn't matter at the moment that Shawn was loose around the country. It didn't matter that I hadn't told anybody that one day I wanted to get Annabeth back. That I didn't know yet what I wanted to study for my future. That we still had a long way to go. How could it? I knew what mattered. And that was Edward Cullen… and me.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I just wanted you to know that this is my last chapter... :( I am so sorry, but i didn't know what else to put unless it was a sequel. I am also very sorry to have lasted so long with updating such a short chapter but a) I was running out of ideas, and b) I have had NO time to write peacefully and get new ideas. So, that being said... I have a Poll posted on my profile! Check it out! That is, if you want me to do a sequel.... :D I guess this is goodbye... for now. ;)**

**Love y'all,**

**Leah C. Drawn**

**P.S: REVIEWS PEOPLE! :D**


End file.
